Stabat Mater ou le sang dans la neige
by Lilouytou
Summary: Dans une époque où Voldemort règne en maître et où Dumbledore gît sous sa stèle immaculée, le monde des sorciers est à la merci de la magie noire. La famille Malfoy doit recueillir Harry James Jedusor, neveu de Voldemort, blessé lors d'une bataille. Dans ce contexte de guerre, et pendant que des amitiés se lient, la révolte gronde et les drapeaux de l'insurrection se lèvent...
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

Draco Malfoy ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par la lumière, que les lourds rideaux de velours vert émeraude laissaient filtrer. Se redressant difficilement, le corps encore engoncé dans la torpeur d'un sommeil profond, il situa les éléments autour de lui. Le lit immense, à baldaquin vert et gris. L'armoire imposante, de bois clair, faisant face au lit. Sur la gauche, un bureau d'ébène, bois précieux dont le manoir familial fut l'un des premiers à y avoir accès, grâce à leur rang. Dans le coin gauche, au fond de la pièce, se trouvait une lourde cheminée d'albâtre, autre signe de richesse, d'où brûlait les résidus de braise du feu de la nuit. Le parquet, sombre, presque noir, faisait ressortir les tentures grises étendues sur les murs. Et posées sur ces tentures, les armoiries de la famille : un blason, surmonté de la mention « Animam meam pro sanguine meo», rappelant le contrat familial.

Satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, Draco repoussa les épaisses couvertures, écarta les baldaquins et se leva. Sur la chaise en face du bureau était posé des vêtements pliés et repassés. Il enfila le pantalon noir, la chemise grise de soie et écarta le rideau, laissant la lumière pénétrer la pièce. La soleil était là, mais Draco pouvait déjà sentir contre sa peau le vent piquant d'Octobre. L'hiver n'était pas loin et avec lui, une période de désolation et d'ennui, où le Manoir serait coupé du reste du monde. Il se détourna en soupirant, et attrapa la veste noire, doublée et appropriée à un temps pareil. Une fois habillé, il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit au moment où l'horloge comtoise sonnait 9 heures. Tout en traversant le couloir, il croisa Annya, qui s'occuperait de remettre les draps de son lit en place pendant qu'il irait déjeuner. Celle ci baissa la tête au moment où elle croisait le jeune héritier et Draco hocha la tête, satisfait de son attitude. Il avait beau avoir un peu d'affection pour elle, elle n'en était pas moins qu'une domestique et donc pas son égal. Il passa les deux portes centrales et entra dans le salon, pour y trouver son père Lucius Malfoy et sa mère Narcissa Malfoy. Seul sa mère releva la tête à son entrée et son visage se couvrit d'un sourire non feint.

- Bonjour mère. » dit Draco alors qu'il embrassait sa mère, puis se dirigeait vers sa place attitrée.

- Rassure moi, tu as bien dormi cette nuit ?, renchérit Narcissa avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Oui oui mère, acquiesça Draco

Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était un pur mensonge, vu qu'il était sujet à de terribles insomnies, son temps de sommeil hebdomadaire était à peu près de 3h. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été un vrai dormeur, ces insomnies s'étaient accentuées avec le début de la guerre où Voldemort tentait, tant bien que mal, de sauvegarder sa puissance sur le pays. Mais les insurrections s'étaient faites plus violentes, les morts plus sanglantes, les hommes moins humains. Et ce déchaînement de violence ne faisait que faire douter Malfoy d'avoir choisi le mauvais camp, celui du Mal. Enfin après tout, il n'avait pas choisi, mais simplement était né dans la famille Black, longue tradition de partisans de Voldemort, et n'avais donc pu que suivre le mouvement, le contrat familial. Mais les récentes révoltes n'avaient fait que renforcer le sentiment qu'un jour il serait appelé à se battre lui aussi. Pour l'instant, son rang et l'amitié que son père entretenait avec Voldemort l'avait empêché de se retrouver sur les champs de bataille. Mais bientôt, il le savait, son camp sera bien trop peu nombreux pour calmer le grondement populaire.

Cela avait commencé bien sur après la mort de Dumbledore. A ce moment là, Voldemort accède au pouvoir, la toute puissance. Ce n'était pas seulement sur le Royaume Uni qu'il régnait, mais sur le monde entier des sorciers. Le pays avait régressé, perdant toute sa modernité. Les restrictions commencèrent, la refonte de Poudlard, dont Draco était sorti il y a bien 4 ans. Les évacuations. La torture. Les exécutions. A l'époque, jeune et peu mature, Draco croyait que c'était la solution. La victoire du sang pur. Mais petit à petit il comprenait la faiblesse du plan, le danger de cette idée, la rareté de sa race. La population se cacha, se souda et forma des groupes frappant au hasard, dans le plus grand secret comme la foudre s'abat sur la terre. Venus des sous terrains, des camps se dressaient dans la pénombre, et la révolte était en marche. Voldemort avait réussi une avancée majeure : la possibilité d'empêcher certains sorciers d'utiliser la magie. Tous les réfractaires au royaume développaient une incapacité d'utiliser leur pouvoir, bloqués comme un sort que Voldemort avait inventé. De la pure magie noire.

Au début, cela lui avait permit de sauvegarder, de reprendre le pouvoir, mais très vite le peuple avait trouvé autre chose. Ressortant les livres d'histoire, ils avaient piochés dans les ressources de leurs ancêtres. Très vite ils trouvèrent d'abord des piques, lances et autre fourches, puis des armes à feu, venant du monde moldu, exporté d'ailleurs. Ils faisaient des voyages, partaient en bateau, en cargo et revenaient les soutes chargées de ressources. Bien sur, Voldemort n'était pas au courant de ces plans, qui se racontaient dans la torpeur des maisons closes, dans la vapeur d'alcools des pubs. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que se levaient les drapeaux de la révolte, ceux qui réclamaient une justice, mais également une vengeance teinté du sang de tous les martyrs de la guerre. Et doucement, il voyait sa perte arriver. Draco le sentait venir, ce jour où le Manoir brûlerait, où Voldemort serait à genoux, et où lui même serait étendu dans son propre sang. Il avait peur de cela, de la révolte, de la guerre mais surtout, et cela était en parfaite adéquation avec son égoïsme, il avait peur de mourir.


	2. the ride is a journey to the secret

**- Draco chéri ? **demanda Narcissa

Celui-ci sursauta, et retrouva l'image de la salle à manger, et surtout la tasse de café que lui proposait Kreattur, l'elfe de maison. Il l'attrapa en secouant la tête, pour revenir à la réalité.

**- Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? **s'inquiéta-t-elle

**- Non, juste fatigué, **rassura Draco

Il ne pouvait lui annoncer les sujets de ces préoccupations, surtout devant son père, celui-ci n'hésitant pas à le battre, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il ne suivait pas « le contrat familial ». Il entendit son père soupirer dans un coin, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait son fils se plaindre. Il avait honte d'un fils malade, faible et couard et ne se gênait pas pour le signifier.

L'horloge sonna 9h 15 tandis que Lucius Malfoy se leva, prêt à rejoindre, comme à l'habitude son bureau, situé dans l'extension du Manoir. Mais au même moment, un domestique apparut, avec une lettre urgente. Lucius Malfoy la saisit, la parcourut le front plissé de questionnements, puis un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

**- Bon je vous annonce que nous allons avoir un invité de marque, **déclara le Mangemort

Draco ne releva même pas les yeux de la Gazette des Sorciers, peu soucieux des amis que son père pouvait abriter ici pendant la guerre. Celui ci faisait durer le suspense, ne répondant pas aux questionnements de sa mère. Soufflant, Draco releva la tête vers lui, sachant que son père ne dira rien tant qu'il ne montrerai pas une once d'intérêt envers ce qu'il avait à dire.

**- Notre Manoir va être la demeure d'un certain Harry Jedusor,** annonça Lucius

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement. Harry Jedusor, le neveu de Voldemort. Le dernier héritier dans lequel le Maître plaçait tous ses espoirs. L'enfant prodigue, qu'on racontait encore plus doué que son oncle pour la magie et dont le penchant pour la maison Serpentard n'était pas à rappeler. Draco ne l'avait jamais rencontré, vu qu'Harry n'avait jamais fréquenté Poudlard, le Seigneur des énèbres lui faisant classe à la maison**.**

**Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici, dans ce trou paumé alors que Lord Voldemort aurait besoin de lui sur le terrain ?** demanda l'ancien Serpentard

**Justement, Lord Voldemort me fait signaler ici que son neveu a été blessé assez gravement lors de la dernière bataille, celle ayant eu lieu dans l'Aberdeenshire, au nord de l'Ecosse. Et ayant peur de la santé de son neveu, il considère qu'il est mieux pour lui de l'envoyer ailleurs, pour récupérer et se reposer, et ensuite repartir à son service. **répondit son père

« Son service », alors finalement lui aussi n'est peut être qu'un pion dans tout cela, pensa Draco.

**Il va rester combien de temps ? **demanda Draco

**Jusqu'en mai prochain,** répondit Lucius

**Quoi ? Attends on va l'accueillir pendant.. 8 mois ? **Draco n'appréciait pas beaucoup les gens de son âge et certainement pas ceux qui partageaient son espace vital pendant 8 mois, aussi importants soient-ils pour la guerre

**Exactement. Et tu n'as rien à dire la dessus. Je compte sur toi pour l'accueillir proprement,  
**

**Quand arrive-t-il Lucius ? Demanda Narcissa**

**Ce soir. **affirma le père de famille

Draco ouvrit la bouche, effaré , tandis que sa mère partait à la recherche d'Anya, sûrement pour lui demander de préparer les chambres. Lucius Malfoy regarda son fils d'un air mauvais, puis il s'énerva soudain, tapant du poing sur la table, il menaça son fils.

**Tu ne dis rien, et tu te comportes comme un Malfoy doit se comporter. Si jamais le jeune Jedusor a à se plaindre de ton attitude, je te préviens tu entendra parler de moi,** dit Lucius d'une voix menacante

Puis il partit, sa cape sombre le suivant comme une ombre, et Draco resta seul dans la salle à manger, les yeux baissés sur son café désormais froid. Il savait très bien que les menaces de son père n'étaient pas des menaces en l'air, il avait déjà fait les frais de ses coups, qui se faisaient cachés aux yeux du monde. Draco n'avait jamais blâmé sa mère pour son absence de réaction, sachant très bien que la puissance et l'influence de son père n'avait pas de limite. Ecoeuré, il reposa son café et repoussa sa chaise pour se lever. La salle à manger était désormais vide, et c'est sans un regard vers l'elfe qui débarrassait son assiette qu'il quitta la pièce. Traversant le même couloir qu'il avait pris pour venir, il ne s'arrêta cependant pas devant sa chambre, mais continua à marcher pour, au bout du couloir, atteindre les imposants escaliers de bois qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. Les marches craquaient sous ses pas, malgré l'épaisse moquette couleur vert profond. L'escalier en colimaçon menait à la pièce préférée de Draco, à savoir la bibliothèque. Au moment où il entra par la porte colossale de bois, il se sentit déjà mieux, libéré du poids d'un énervement.

La bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy était une pièce aussi impressionnante par sa dimension comme par ce qu'elle contenait. Sur une vingtaine de mètres de long, sur les quatre murs, s'étalaient jusqu'au plafond des milliers de livres, grimoires, almanachs, d'astronomie, de défense contre les forces du mal, de sortilèges, de potions, à la fois de magie noire et blanche. C'était une des bibliothèque les plus complètes du monde des sorciers, et la plus représentative de l'importance qu'accordait la famille de sang pur envers la connaissance et le savoir. L'intelligence, la ruse, l'amour de la connaissance étaient des valeurs que Draco portait en lui, comme tous les membres de sa famille depuis des siècles, et il prenait du plaisir à se plonger dans ces livres. Pour Draco c'était plus que se renseigner, apprendre des choses, c'était aussi une manière de montrer sa supériorité, de se détacher de tous les moldus et autres ignares qui n'y connaissaient rien. Et bien qu'il n'ait jamais apprécié l'homme, Draco avait du respect envers Dumbledore, le seul à sa connaissance à avoir un savoir aussi développé que le sien. Se dirigeant vers la section Potions, il attrapa le « manuel des potions guérisseuses » et se dirigea vers la large table en hêtre qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Il était temps qu'il étudie, puisqu'il passait son diplôme de Medicomage au mois de juin. A cause de la guerre, et de ses « prédispositions familiales » comme l'avait décrit le directeur de Ste Mangouste, il avait semblé préférable qu'il étudie à la maison plutôt qu'a l'hôpital. Son appartenance aux Mangemorts était bien sûr mal vu au sein de l'institution, mais c'était également un avantage : il connaissait des remèdes plus puissants, certes non légaux, mais qui pouvaient bien sauver une vie à un moment donné. «

_Et dans ce genre de moment, même le plus intégriste des sorciers ne voyait rien à revoir à la méthode utilisée, qu'elle dépende de magie noire ou blanche, s_e dit Draco.

Il était donc devenu expert de potions, onguents et sortilèges de guérison, et en ressentait une certaine fierté. Contrairement à son père, il s'en sortirait de manière respectable. Ce n'était ici pas une question de faire partie du mal ou du bien, il estimait simplement qu'apprendre à sauver une vie était plus gratifiant qu'en retirer une. Il n'était certes, pas très apprécié par ses autres camarades, la plupart sortis de Serdaigle, mais au moins les professeurs n'avaient rien à dire envers son travail, étant le meilleur de sa promotion.

Draco tâta sa poche, pour se rendre compte qu'il avait encore oublié sa baguette dans sa chambre. Autant au temps de Poudlard, il ne l'a quittait jamais, autant depuis qu'il était revenu, il sentait qu'il en avait moins besoin. Il baissait sa garde, pour on ne sait quelle raison, mais il ne trouvait pas ça plus mal.

_Un sorcier n'a pas besoin de baguette pour faire de grandes choses,_ se dit-il au fond de lui.

L'ouvrage que lui avait donné le professeur Breslin était intéressant, quoique qu'un peu trop simpliste au goût de Draco. Il estimait qu'après 4 années d'études, il savait effectué un puissant baume de soin curatif. Il avait envie de plus de challenge, de repousser encore et toujours les limites de la magie. Il comptait, en plus d'occuper le poste de médecin en chef a Ste Mangouste, au service de pathologies des sortilèges, faire de la recherche, mais également travailler sur le terrain. Il voulait voir la blessure, les plaies, le sang. Il voulait entendre les cris de la douleur, voir les visages se déformer, ressentir l'adrénaline, la peur, l'orgueil. Il voulait soigner mais surtout il voulait étudier. Il avait conscience qu'il avait une attraction malsaine pour la maladie et la mort, mais il mettait cela sur le compte de son éducation. Il fallait bien qu'il ait un peu de lumière sombre au sein de son cœur. Dans tous les cas, il désirait simplement ressentir des choses, les vivre. Il avait envie de sortir de ce Manoir poussiéreux, où il n'avait l'impression que de régresser au contact d'un père irascible. La guerre faisait son entrée, doucement mais sûrement et Draco savait déjà qu'elle allait apporter son lot de blessés, de morts et de peines. Et il voulait être aux premières loges pour apprendre et vivre. Il avait beau avoir peur au fond de lui de ce qu'il allait se passer, il sentait l'adrénaline battre son cœur en s'imaginant, vêtu de la robe verte relevée de l'emblème de la croix et de l'os croisés, au milieu des camps de la guerre, dans les sous terrains éclairés à la bougie, dans la boue, les mains dans le sang. Il avait cependant une image qui revenait s'imposer dans sa tête, l'image de son propre corps, percés de lames, de trous, de coups, d'où la vie s'échappait peu à peu. Et face à cette image, il trouvait la guerre beaucoup moins attrayante.

Sans s'éterniser plus longtemps sur ses envies futures, il se replongea dans son livre, cherchant les éléments afin de pouvoir répondre à la dissertation de la semaine, soit « Comment traiter le sortilège Sectusempra ». Un sortilège que Draco n'avait jamais expérimenté mais dont il se doutait que son père connaissait l'existence. Si Draco s'était déjà servi des sortilèges Impardonnables, ceux-ci n'affligeaient pas de blessures physiques, excepté Avada Kedavra bien sur. Hors il savait de réputation Sectusempra pour être particulièrement sanguinolent, et se demandait bien quels étaient ses effets. Cependant il n'avançait pas vite, se laissant distraire par ses rêves et ses questionnements, et il en oublia même de déjeuner. Ce n'est que quand la pendule sonna 14:30 qu'il se rendait compte qu'il mourrait de faim. Il se leva, rangea le livre, et pris sous le bras son parchemin à moitié griffonné. Il se maudit pour sa non efficacité matinale, mais pour l'instant il fallait qu'il mange, puis qu'il évacue et sorte prendre l'air avant que le temps ne devienne abominable. Dans la cuisine, il trouva sur le plan de travail une assiette toute prête, chaude (les elfes avaient du l'écouter descendre), qu'il dévora debout dans un coin de la cuisine. Il avait pensé à aller au salon, mais sa mère faisait la conversation aux femmes des Mangemorts actuellement en réunion avec son père.

_Il faut vraiment que je sorte un peu, surtout avant que l'autre arrive, _marmonna Draco pour lui même.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, et ouvrit son armoire pour en sortir un pantalon noir, large aux cuisses et resserré aux chevilles. Il enfila ensuite une paire de bottes hautes, en cuir de dragon, de la meilleur qualité, ainsi qu'une redingote courte, en tissu sombre et et agrémentée d'un col de fourrure de loup. Il sortit alors de la pièce, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son reflet, et ainsi de vérifier s'il était à la hauteur de l'image d'un Malfoy, puis il pris la direction de l'entrée de la maison. Il croisa Anya, les bras chargés de draps propres et celle-ci s'adressa à lui

**Bonne balade, Monsieur. Tâchez de ne pas rentrer trop tard, notre invité devrait arriver en début de soirée, **exprima-t-elle d'une voix timide

**Je serai là pour sept heures Anya**, l'assura Draco.

Celui-ci actionna alors la porte d'entrée et sortit sur le perron. L'air était encore chaud pour ce début d'octobre, et Draco se rendit compte qu'il allait avoir trop chaud avec sa veste. Il se dirigea alors à grand pas vers l'allée de droite, celle qui se rendait aux écuries. Rentrant dans l'imposant bâtiment de pierres et de poutres, il se dirigea naturellement vers le box du fond, où se trouvait Solstice, un magnifique pur sang arabe à la robe noire d'encre, qui avait été son compagnon le plus fidèle depuis ses 16 ans. Le cheval hennit en voyant arriver son maître, et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de le caresser entre les naseaux. Allant à la sellerie, Draco se saisit de sa selle, et entreprit d'équiper le cheval qui trépignait d'impatience de sortir. Puis il prit les rênes et entraîna le cheval dehors, avant de placer son pied sur l'étrier et de se mettre en selle. Solstice était un cheval magnifique, d'une race rare et pure comme l'était Draco et celui ci pouvait sentir la puissance du cheval sous ses jambes, la douceur du crin, la rudesse des os.

Il prit alors au pas le chemin qui menait à l'entrée de la propriété et en sortit bientôt. Entourant la propriété, ce n'était que des chemins de forêts, de campagne où il était libre de monter et d'aller aussi vite qu'il le voulait. Bientôt le pas ne suffisait pas, il passa au trot puis au galop. Il se sentait alors vivre dans ses moments là, le cheval parcourant les chemins de terres embusqués. Il sentait le vent dans ses cheveux qu'il portait désormais longs, et qu'il détachait chaque fois qu'il montait, jusque pour les sentir claquer contre ses épaules. Il sentait la froideur du vent contre les jointures de ses mains, les larmes dans ses yeux, mais surtout a force du cheval, de ses jambes martelant le sol de plus en plus vite, de ses sabots claquants sur la terre brute, de sa respiration haletante.

Il découvrait son cœur battant toujours plus vite dans cette course qui pour lui était salutaire. Elle lui permettait d'échapper un monde où il se sentait enfermé. Hors ici au milieu de la forêt, des champs de cette région du Nord de l'Angleterre, où ne régnait que la force de la nature, il avait l'impression d'être fort et vivant. Il se rappelait qu'il avait un cœur qui battait, des poumons qui respiraient, du sang qui battait dans ses temps. Il comprenait son cerveau, qui analysait le plus vite possible chaque élément qu'il voyait, ou non autour de lui. Il comprenait également la force de la magie qu'il avait en lui, qu'il sentait à ses moments là, dans ces courses effrénées, encore plus présente dans son corps. Il sentait sa puissante, son importance, mais aussi ses dangers. Une force puissante qui doit parfois être comprimée si l'on ne veut qu'elle explose. Une force qui chaque jour grandissait, pulsant en lui, le rendant plus fort, et plus vulnérable à la fois. Tout à coup au détour d'un sous bois, l'horizon s'ouvra à lui.

La forêt s'éloigna, laissant la place à une terre grise, une terre d'argile où de rares herbes poussaient. Draco prit conscience alors d'un sentiment inédit, celui d'une toute puissance de la nature, qui l'écrasait lui et son cheval. Le ciel, parsemé de nuages rosés laissait le jour décliner afin que l'obscurité prenne sa place. Et devant lui, alors que l'animal parcourait la lande toujours plus vite, s'ouvrait cette horizon bleu, une mer couleur argent, tourmentée de vagues et d'écume. Draco tira sur les rênes et le cheval s'arrêta au bord du précipice. Alors plus rien ne comptait d'autre que le bruit du vent sur la lande, le claquement des vagues sur la roche, l'irrégularité de son propre souffle résonnant dans ses oreilles. A ce moment, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que la beauté de la nature et sa surpuissance.

**III.**

Au moment où il passa les grilles de la propriété, il était sept heures moins le quart.

_Parfait, juste le temps de me rafraichir, et je serais fin prêt pour accueillir notre « invité », pensa Draco._

Il ramena le cheval à l'écurie, et le récompensa d'un peu de foin, avant de se diriger dans la cour et de monter les marches du perron. La chaleur du foyer l'étouffa, lui faisant prendre conscience que la température extérieur était plus basse qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Retournant dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte à clé, et entreprit de retirer ses vêtements, pour les poser sur le lit. Il se dirigea ensuite complètement nu vers une porte dérobée, à gauche du lit, qui menait à sa salle de bain personnelle. Celle ci était une pièce luxueuse, où le sol était recouvert de carrelage argent, et les murs étaient couleur vert Serpentard. Dans un coin gauche se trouvait une baignoire de marbre blanc, où des serpents de pierre s'étiraient des pieds pour venir entourer le robinet. Dans le coin droit, une douche, plus simple mais tout aussi luxueuse. Draco décida que vu l'heure, il n'avait pas le temps de jouir des joies d'un bain brûlant, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il entra sous la cabine de douche. L'eau, d'abord glacée lui perça la peau, mais assez vite, la tiédeur le réchauffa. Ce n'était pas une douche purificatrice, comme il en aurait eu besoin, mais au moins elle lui permettait de se décrasser un peu de la course. Il sortit aussi vite qu'il y était entré, et attrapa la première serviette qui lui passait sous le bras. Le miroir lui offrit une vision déformée par la buée, et d'un coup de serviette, il éclaircit la vue. Mais son reflet l'effrayait et il se détourna bien vite de celui-ci. Entourant une serviette autour de ses hanches maigres, il en prit une autre avec laquelle il sécha ses cheveux, tout en sortant de la salle de bain. Face à l'armoire, il réfléchit deux minutes.

_Un Malfoy doit toujours être classe en toute circonstance, _ se remémora Draco

Bien qu'il aurait préféré enfiler le premier pantalon large et pull qu'il souhaitait, il fit le choix d'un costume argent, d'une chemise noire et d'une cravate vert.

_Un vrai Malfoy. J'en connais un qui va être content_, ironisa-t-il face à son reflet dans la glace de son armoire.

Il attrapa par la suite sa baguette, posée dans son écrin d'argent sur le secrétaire, et sécha définitivement ses cheveux avec un sortilège de Réchauffement. Ceux-ci lui tombaient désormais lisses juste au dessus des épaules.

_Bientôt ils seraient aussi longs que ceux de père_, s'effraya-t-il.

Il attrapa un ruban qui traînait sur le meuble, et entreprit de s'attacher les cheveux en demi queue. Satisfait de ce qu'il voulait, il sortit de la pièce au moment où l'horloge sonnait sept coups. Pile à l'heure pour rejoindre les hommes au salon, il suivit le couloir puis descendit l'escalier de pierre, qui menait au rez de chaussé. Lorsqu'il passa devant la cuisine et la salle à manger, c'était la grande effervescence : des elfes de maisons, mêlés de domestiques couraient dans tous les sens pour finir les plats, pour dresser la table, tout cela sous l'œil et l'ordre de sa mère. Dans le salon, son père discutait avec Amycus Carrow, un Mangemort et ami de son père de longue date. Celui-ci lui adressa un signe de tête, ne se levant pas de son fauteuil où il dégustait un whiskey pur feu.

Draco s'approcha et lui tendit la main, pour le saluer.

**Bonjour Amycus**, salua respectueusement Draco

**Salut Draco, ça va** ? Questionna le Mangemort

**Bien, bien merci**, réponda le jeune Malfoy

**Ça avance les cours ? Prêt à nous empoisonner tous ces moldus par des potions dont toi seule saura l'origine ?**, plaisanta Carrow

Sa remarque eut le don de faire rire son père, mais beaucoup moins Draco. Celui ci s'efforça de feindre un petit rire, mais il resta coincé dans sa gorge.

**Ouais, ouais, ça avance bien. Le diplôme dans la poche,** assura Draco.

**C'est bien ça mon gars ! Ton père doit être fier de compter un Mangemort Medicomage dans sa descendance,** avance Carrow

**Oh j'imagine..**murmura Draco en glissant un regard vers son père.

Celui ci ne rigolait plus, le visage fermé. Il soutint le regard de son fils, comme pour le mettre à l'épreuve et ce fut Draco qui détourna la tête le premier. Il préféra aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil libre, devant la cheminée et attendre que l'invité daigne pointer le bout de son nez. Draco s'interrogeait beaucoup sur ce Harry Jedusor, qu'il ne connaissait que de réputation. Après tout il allait partager son environnement pour toute l'année, et Draco avait bien raison de s'inquiéter du caractère et comportement de celui-ci.

Sept heures et demi sonna quand on entendit les bruits significatifs d'une calèche qui s'avançait dans la propriété. Amycus transplana aussitôt et sa mère accouru dans le salon dans la seconde qui suivit

**Il arrive**, invectiva-t-elle les hommes de la famille

Au loin, la cloche sonnait pour signifier la présence d'un invité, et Draco suivait ses parents dans l'entrée, pour sortir sur le perron. Le temps s'était dégradé et une légère bruine tombait sur la maison. Au loin, une calèche luxueuse bringuebalait sur la route de terre. Elle s'arrêta et Draco, bien que moins enthousiaste que ses parents pour leur invité, ressentait quand même une certaine appréhension : il avait assez peur de Voldemort comme cela pour que son neveu ne vienne habiter chez eux pendant quasiment un an. Une fois la calèche arrêtée, le cocher descendit en premier, pour venir ouvrir la porte de la cabine. De là sortir d'abord un premier homme, à l'allure roturière, mais dont la tenue faisait penser à Draco que c'était un fauconnier, surtout qu'il tenait à la main une cage où une superbe chouette harfang dormait. Puis sortit deux domestiques hommes et Draco pensa clairement qu'un sortilège d'Extension avait été apposée sur la calèche, car les domestiques portaient de lourdes valises, et des paquets sous les bras, et tout ceci ne pouvait clairement pas tenir dans la cabine . Puis finalement, Draco vit un jeune homme sortir de la calèche. Il sentait son père trépignait d'impatience murmura « _ C'est lui, c'est lui _», a toute haleine. L'obscurité du dehors empêchait Draco de détailler le jeune homme, mais ce qu'il vit n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il avait face à lui un jeune homme, de 22 ans, plus petit que lui, plus trapu, mais qui n'avait rien d'impressionnant. Des cheveux noirs de jais, et une barbe de trois jours le vieillissait légèrement, mais il n'avait décidément pas le physique que Draco s'attendait d'un Jedusor. Il semblait empêtré dans une robe longue, noire d'encre qui traînait au sol. Alors que le fauconnier tenait toujours à la main la cage de la chouette, le jeune héritier s'énerva

**Donnez la moi ! Je peux très bien la porter moi même,** s'écria Harry Jedusor

**Mais jeune maître, votre oncle vous a bien interdit de porter des objets trop lourd,** s'excusa le fauconnier

**Elle pèse deux kilos, je peux très bien la porter ! Je ne suis pas l'article de la mort tout de même,** vociféra Harry, en élevant la voix.

Le fauconnier se baissa en signe de soumission et Harry Jedusor attrapa la cage de la chouette, désormais réveillée. Puis il avança le long de l'allée, suivit des domestiques, et du fauconnier qui avait désormais les mains vides. En le voyant monter les marches pour atteindre le perron, Draco se disait qu'il n'avait rien de la prestance de son oncle, mais c'était avant qu'il ne voit en pleine lumière. Sous la lumière du projecteur extérieur, Draco ne remarquait plus que les yeux verts clairs, bruts qui brillaient dans la nuit. Ses yeux étaient surmontés de lunettes noires, rondes qui lui donnait un air enfantin. Il avait beau ne pas avant la même allure que son oncle, on décelait en lui le charme, la séduction des Jedusor, à travers ces yeux mutins qui cherchaient à prendre le contrôle de vous. Pour le reste, il paraissait quand même pâle, les joues creusées et les yeux cernés. Tandis qu'Harry montait les dernières marches, Lucius Malfoy s'avança vers lui

**Monsieur Harry Jedusor, c'est un véritable honneur de vous avoir parmi nous !** S'écria enthousiasment le Mangemort

Un sourire moqueur fendit le visage d'Harry et celui répondit en fausse modestie

**Il n'y a pas d'honneur à avoir. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre soldat blessé que vous accueillez**, répondit-il, tout en embrassant Narcissa Malfoy.

**Qu'il est modeste ! Draco, viens saluer notre invité**, invectiva Lucius à son fils, le poussant pour qu'il aille serrer la main du jeune Jedusor

Draco tendit la main à Harry, et était satisfait de sentir une poigne forte lui répondre. Mais dans le même temps, Harry plongea son regard dans le sien, comme pour le sonder.

_Si tu cherches à me tester mon gars, tu vas pas être déçu, pensa Draco._

Puis le visage d'Harry se fendit du même sourire moqueur qu'auparavant, et la connexion entre les deux fut coupée quand Lucius invita Harry à le suivre à l'intérieur.


	3. Keep you in the dark

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Après 15 jours de vacances sous le soleil Barcelonais, je vous poste ici la suite. Sachant que je n'ai qu'un demi chapitre d'avance et que mon job étudiant commence aujourd'hui, je risque d'avoir un peu de mal à poster une suite d'ici la semaine prochaine. En attendant, je vous présente le chapitre 3, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Au programme, du fight, des nouveaux personnages et des remises en questions !

**III.**

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance acceptable, Lucius Malfoy se mettant en quatre pour satisfaire son « hôte ». Celui-ci lui assura qu'il serait invisible au sein de la maison, son but n'étant pas de déranger, simplement de se refaire une santé. Draco ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement à la conversation, il essayait surtout de jauger qui il avait en face de lui. De nombreuses fois, il surprit des sourires en coin, moqueurs, des regards taquins. De toute évidence, l'héritier de Voldemort avait beau ne pas être particulièrement beau, il savait user de son charme, et Draco soupira en voyant son père se mettre presque à genoux et boire les paroles d'Harry comme si c'était du petit lait. Minuit sonna alors quand Lucius Malfoy posa sa tasse de café, annonçant par là la fin du repas.

**- Bien, nous avons fini un bon repas, et je vous invite désormais à rejoindre votre chambre, pour vous reposer d'un long et éprouvant voyage**, lança Lucius malfoy à la direction d'Harry

**- Anna va vous montrer votre chambre**, expliqua Narcissa. Passez une bonne nuit.

Harry hocha la tête et sourit de remerciement. Les convives se levèrent alors de table, et chacun partit de son côté. Il ne restait dans la salle à manger que Draco et son père. Celui-ci s'approcha alors de la cheminée, remettant une bûche en place.

**- Je t'ai trouvé bien silencieux pendant le dîner mon fils**, demanda implicitement Lucius

**- Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de parler, ton flot a suffit à tenir le dialogue toute la soirée**, lança Draco

Son père lui lança un mauvais regard de biais et Draco pouvait voir les flammes danser dans ses yeux, comme la fureur en son cœur. On pouvait sentir toute la rancœur dans ce regard, la honte, le désarroi de Lucius face à un fils qui était aux antipodes de ce qu'il espérait. 22 ans de tension qui ne faisait qu'enfler au fil des jours.

**- Au moins, je fais en sorte que notre invité se sente bien**, assura le père.

**- C'est surtout que ça fait gonfler ta fierté d'avoir un Jedusor à la maison pendant quasiment un an**, attaqua le fils

C'était l'affront de trop, Draco le savait, il avait une nouvelle fois dépasser les limites. Pourtant son père resta les yeux tournés vers le feu et c'est dans un murmure qu'il répondit à son fils

**- Tu as intérêt à te tenir correctement envers Harry, ou tu sais très bien ce qu'il risque de t'arriver.**

La menace n'était même pas implicite et Draco savait très bien que son père était capable de mettre n'importe quelle intimidation à exécution.

Préférant ne pas répondre, Draco sortit de la pièce sans accorder un regard à son père. Il reprit les escaliers de pierre et monta pour rejoindre sa chambre. Mais dans l'obscurité presque totale, il ne fit pas attention et se cogna contre quelque chose. Des yeux verts brillants le fixaient dans le noir. Draco soupira et repoussa Harry.

**- Tu as écouté la conversation ?** Demanda Draco

**- Je cherchais la salle de bain, je suis tombée par hasard**, assura Harry, un sourire au coin des lèvres

**- A d'autre**, soupira Draco, en écartant Harry pour rejoindre sa chambre.

**- Ton père a pas l'air commode quand même**, avança Harry

**- C'est pas son genre en effet,** répondit Draco en continuant de marcher le long du couloir, Harry sur ses pas.

**- Toi non plus t'as pas l'air commode d'ailleurs. T'as pas décoché un mot de la soirée**, témoigna le brun

Draco ne répondait pas et continuer de marcher, trouvant le couloir particulièrement long ce soir. Il arriva enfin devant sa porte et posa la main sur la poignée au moment où Harry revenait à la charge

**- T'as pas trop envie de me voir squatter ton espace vital pendant des mois, je suppose ?** Avança-t-il.

Draco soupira, et se retourna, faisant face à l'héritier. Il était légèrement plus grand que lui, ainsi Harry devait lever la tête pour le confronter.

**- Écoute on m'a pas laissé le choix, et j'ai jamais été un grand sociable, donc oui ça m'emmerde que tu sois là**, répondit sèchement le blond.

**- Dommage, on aurait pu être bien amis tous les deux**, assura Harry. **Enfin, tu vas devoir me supporter quand même, donc je suis sur qu'un jour tu t'ouvriras à moi. Passes une bonne nuit.**

Il se baissa en une révérence et se retourna pour rejoindre sa chambre. _« Décidément, ce type est complètement barré_ ». Draco ne comprenait pourtant pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal, pourquoi il se comportait de la sorte avec lui. Après tout, ce Harry Jedusor avait plutôt l'air sympathique, malgré un humour quelque peu étrange et une tendance à l'hypersocialisation. En s'asseyant sur son lit, après s'être déshabillé, Draco réfléchit à tout cela. Il était sur que l'invité, quelque qu'il soit le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise, mais finalement il n'avait quasiment revu aucune personne de son âge depuis qu'il était sorti de Poudlard à part Marie, et ce Harry était peut être celui qui le sauverait de la solitude. Il ne savait cependant qu'en penser._ « J'ai l'impression qu'il cache bien son jeu_ ». Ces pensées divaguèrent, se posèrent sur Marie, sa cascade rousse, ses yeux bleus immenses, ses mains délicates. « _Il faut que j'aille voir Marie demain_ ». Et c'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit.

La nuit était tombée quand Draco décida d'aller faire un tour au village. Après avoir regardé par la fenêtre le temps qu'il faisait – lumineux mais apparemment froid, un parfait temps d'octobre – il opta pour une longue cape noire, et d'une écharpe de soie verte. Dans le couloir puis dans les escaliers, il ne croisa personne, à son grand soulagement. « _Si père savait qui je fréquente, il me déshériterai. Ou me tuerai directement_ », songea Draco, tandis qu'il descendait les marche du perron. Il scella Solstice et au moment où il monta sur l'animal, un éclat blanc attira son œil. Levant la tête, la lueur de la lune vient frapper de la fenêtre de la chambre d'ami. Debout derrière la fenêtre, il pouvait distinguer malgré la noirceur, la silhouette d'Harry qui le regardait du premier étage. Draco put croiser le regard sérieux du brun, et les deux jeunes se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes. Puis l'héritier se détourna de la fenêtre et Draco agita les rênes, et le cheval partit au galop le long de l'allée. Draco ne savait que penser de cet échange de regards, du fait que l'altercation d'hier soir l'avait déjà un peu interpellé. Il ne savait penser d'Harry, qu'il trouvait à la fois étrange et suspect. Son attitude ne lui plaisait guère, avec le sentiment qu'il cachait quelque chose. Pourtant, il avait conscience qu'il allait devoir supporter cette cohabitation, et au fond de lui, il ressentait que sa présence l'allegeait d'un poids au fond de l'estomac. La cohabitation avec son père devenait de plus en plus tendu, et il souffrait de cette ambiance, n'en dormant plus la nuit. La présence d'une autre personne de son âge lui permettrait de s'échapper peut être un peu de cette atmosphère. Mais quelque chose à propos de lui laissait quand même Draco hésitant. Ce qu'il le gênait surtout, c'est la capacité dont le jeune héritier avait de planter son regard dans le sien, et de lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Et ça, Draco ne le supportait pas. Il ne savait pas ce que cherchait Harry, s'il voulait le tester mais il n'appréciait pas cette attitude. Déjà plutôt méfiant, c'était plutôt mal parti.

Au moment où il tendit les rênes du cheval au palefrenier de l'écurie du village, l'averse éclata. Draco soupira et resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui, et il appliqua sa capuche sur sa tête. Il savait exactement vers où se diriger et il traversa les ruelles sombres et vides sans un regard autre que pour ses pieds. Puis au détour d'une ruelle, il aperçu l'enseigne, qui brillait dans le noir, éclairée par un quelconque sortilège. « Au bon sorcier ». L'auberge du village. Un endroit plutôt bien fréquenté, excepté par les quelques Mangemorts de la région. « Dont malheureusement, je fais parti », songea Draco en passant la porte. L'auberge était un lieu plutôt accueillant : on entrait par une porte en bois, faisant tinter une clochette invisible, puis on accédait à une large salle, faites de bancs et de longues tables en bois. Dans un coin, un feu de cheminée brûlait, tandis que les conversations se faisaient lourdes. Des rires, des jeux de dès ensorcelés, d'échecs de sorciers, de la Bieraubeurre, du Whisky Pur Feu, une véritable ambiance de pub anglais. La lourde pendule sonna minuit quand Draco s'assit à une table unique, dans un coin. De là, il avait une parfaite vue sur toute la salle, mais aussi sur l'entrée des cuisines. Il attendait le moment où elle entrerait dans la salle, les bras chargés de plateaux recouverts de plats et boissons. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit une tornade rousse ressortir par la porte. Profitant du fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, le jeune blond la détailla. Marie était encore plus belle que d'habitude. Elle portait une longue robe verte, corsetée dans le dos. La robe était certes commune, mais on voyait qu'on y portait de l'entretien, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'on avait. La couleur, d'un vert bouteille, faisait ressortir le feu des cheveux, ce roux flamboyant qui contrastait avec la peau pâle. Draco s'attarda sur ces cheveux, qui cascadaient dans le dos, puis il s'éternisa sur la courbe du dos, fin et délicat, réveillant en lui les instincts les plus sauvages. Il observa la fille du tenanicer, le sourire aux lèvres distribuant ces victuailles. Puis une fois que le plateau fût vide, elle tourna son regard autour de la salle, cherchant un éventuel nouveau client. Puis son regard se posa sur Draco, toujours dissimulé sous sa capuche. Celui-ci frémit en voyant ce regard or se planter dans le sien. Avec toute la sensualité qu'elle avait, Marie se dirigea vers lui, tâchant de cacher ses sentiments. Arrivant à la table, elle se pencha vers lui, ses cheveux effleurant ses mains posés sur la table.

**- Et pour vous, monsieur, ça sera ?** Questionna-t-elle

Draco fût tenté de répondre «_ Toi_ », mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas prendre le risque d'être reconnu ici. Si la rumeur, qui enflait depuis quelques semaines que le jeune Malfoy fréquentait une simple serveuse de bas service, arrivait aux oreilles de son père, il était mort.

- **Un Whisky Pur Feu,** répondit-il, évitant le regard or qui le fixait.

- **Je vous apporte ça tout de suite,** répliqua la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle arriva deux minutes plus tard, un plateau à la main

**- voilà pour vous**, souffla Marie

Elle posa le verre sur la table et partit sans un mot de plus. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à son verre et vit un message, flottant dans le liquide doré. En lettres de feu, il pouvait lire « Fin du service dans une heure ». Draco attrapa son verre et le porta triomphant à ses lèvres. «_ Une bonne soirée en perspective_ », médita-t-il.

La lumière de l'enseigne s'éteignit quand le dernier client passa la porte. Draco décida au même moment de sortir des toilettes, où il s'était caché, de manière à ce que personne ne sache qu'il restait après la fermeture. Dans la salle, il trouva Marie, assise sur une chaise, fumant une cigarette. Dans la pièce fermée et sombre, il voyait simplement le rougeoiement de la cigarette, éclairant sa bouche. Draco vient s'asseoir sur une chaise en face d'elle. Elle le regarda et planta ces yeux or au sein de lui. Marie paraissait visiblement éreintée, mais aussi triste. Elle soupira et tourna la tête vers lui

- **Tu crois que tout ceci vaut vraiment la peine** ? Murmura-t-elle

Draco fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir

-** On se cache comme des criminels...** frémit Marie, en remettant correctement le tissu qui glissait le long de son épaule

**- Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peux pas faire autrement,** soupira Draco

Marie resta silencieuse, mais Draco voyait bien qu'elle évitait de le regarder.

**- On ne peut rien faire de plus. Je ne peux pas afficher cette relation, tu le sais, ça serait un danger pour toi et pour moi,** affirma-t-il

Marie ricana, d'un rire jaune et douloureux. Elle tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette en le regardant, l'air résignée.

-** Cette relation. Tu as vu comment tu parles de nous ? Finalement, je ne suis pas vraiment différente du genre de fille facile que tu fréquentais auparavant,** murmura-t-elle.

- **S'il te plait, ne dis pas ça,** avança Draco, la colère pointant dans la voix.

Il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui rappelle son temps ingénu, où il pensait qu'il pouvait trouver l'amour dans les draps de quelques femmes expérimentées.

-** Tu représentes bien plus, tu le sais** ! Déclama-t-il, en haussant la voix.

Marie se leva d'un coup, frappant la bougie flottante dans les airs, qui vacilla sous le coup.

**- J'en ai marre de cette vie Draco. Marre d'être enfermé dans ce village. Marre de croupir ici pendant que dehors on se bat. Marre de la guerre et du sang,** protesta-t-elle

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Tu ne crois que je peux arrêter cette guerre à moi seul ? Tu ne crois pas que moi aussi j'en ai ma claque de tout ça ?** Cria Draco, agacé.

- **Mais tu pourrais faire quelque chose** ! Commanda la jeune femme

- **Et quoi ? Tu crois qu'on se libère d'une famille comme cela ? Tu crois que je peux partir, du jour au lendemain, en pleine guerre** ? Assena-t-il

Marie ricana une nouvelle fois. Elle reprit le plateau posé sur la table, et d'un coup de baguette, l'envoya dans la cuisine.

- **J'ai cru en toi. J'ai cru que tu pouvais m'enlever, qu'on partirait ailleurs, qu'on vivrait là où la guerre n'existe pas. Mais finalement je me suis bien trompée,** exposa-t-elle d'une voix voilée.

**- Mais je te l'ai promis**, hurla Draco, **je t'ai dit qu'une fois mon diplôme passé, je pars, je t'emmène avec moi et on vit la putain de vie heureuse que tu veux vivre.**

Il tenta d'approcher la jeune femme, de l'attraper par le bras, de la serrer contre lui, mais elle se débattit et se détacha de lui.

-** J'entends des bruits chaque jour tu sais. Des rumeurs, des histoires. La colère gronde et on sera déjà tous morts avant que ces jolis plans puissent arriver,** dévoila la jeune femme.

-** Quels bruits ? Quelles rumeurs ?** Demanda Draco

Elle tourna la tête, un sourire railleur au visage.

-** Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Ça mettrait en danger toute la...communauté,** mumura-t-elle

- **Pourquoi ?**

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux or et frondeurs et insinua d'une voix froide

- **Un fils de Mangemort reste un Mangemort.**

Draco frémit et sentit son visage se crisper. Il avait conscience depuis le début que Marie n'aimait pas son « sang », ni les activités de sa famille, mais jamais elle n'avait osé avancer de tels jugements. Cette histoire était vouée à l'échec, lui le Mangemort, elle la sang mêlé, lui l'héritier d'une riche famille, elle la simple serveuse. Desserrant les poings, il s'avança vers la chaise pour prendre sa cape, donc il referma le cordon autour de son cou, et rabattit la capuche sur sa tête. Marie le regarda faire sans rien dire, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

- **Je t'aime toujours Draco**, confia-t-elle, la voix coupée.

Sans un mot ni un regard pour elle, il dirigea vers la porte, qu'il rouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant voler les rares serviettes encore présentes sur les tables. Marie n'essaya pas de les ramasser, et courut vers Draco, qui marchait déjà le long de la rue. Arrivant à lui, elle lui saisit le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter. Il se retourna et dégagea violemment son bras

**- Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir,** balança le blond

- **Draco, s'il te plait excuse moi. Tu sais très bien que je ne le pensais pas**, tenta Marie.

- **Oh si tu le pensais.**, hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de la tempête.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'écurie et il se retourna vivement vers elle, l'attrapa par le bras.

- **Maintenant tu dois partir. Je ne peux courir le risque qu'on nous voit. Part** ! Rétorqua-t-il

Elle tenta de le retenir par la main, mais il planta son regard dans le sien, un air résigné au visage

- **Ne cherche pas à me joindre, c'est fini. Oublie moi,** professa Draco d'une voix cassé.

Il se retourna sans la regarder, et se dirigea vers l'écurie, trempé jusqu'aux os. Remerciant le palefrenier d'une pièce, il monta sur son cheval, et partit dans la nuit. La tempête était affreuse, la pluie froide giclait sur son visage, le vent claquait contre ses oreilles. Les quelques kilomètres qui le séparaient du Manoir lui parurent une éternité, mais bientôt il aperçut la masse sombre du château. Le plus silencieusement possible, il rentra le cheval a l'écurie, le gratifiant d'un peu de foin, et il partit en direction du jardin arrière. Quand il sortait la nuit sans vouloir être pris, il passait par la porte de derrière, celle qui donnait sur la buanderie. De là, il rejoignait la cuisine, puis le salon. Heureusement pour lui, il connaissait chaque craquement de marche, et il put éviter d'être pris sur le fait en montant l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Une fois rentré dans sa chambre, il referma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de baguette. Puis il posa sa baguette sur le bureau, dans son écrin, comme chaque soir, et il alla se poster devant la cheminée. De là il retira tous ses vêtements et les posa sur la chaise. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, et le froid s'insinuait en lui. «_ T'es vraiment crétin, fragile comme tu es des poumons, tu vas sûrement attraper une pneumonie_ » se dit-il à lui même. Il prit le fauteuil de cuir, qu'il amena devant la cheminée et s'y installa, complètement nu. Les yeux plantés dans les flammes, il réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer.

Il savait cette histoire vouée à l'échec. Il le savait et pourtant il avait voulu y croire. Pendant des mois, il avait voulu s'accrocher à cette idée que cela pouvait marcher. Il y croyait à chaque fois qu'il l'a regardait. A chaque fois qu'il sentait son parfum. A chaque fois que ces mains se posaient sur son torse. A chaque fois que ces lèvres, diaphanes rencontraient les siennes, merveilles. Il avait voulu y croire, en sachant très bien qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas. Une passion inflammable, qui menaçait de brûler à n'importe quelle seconde. La passion qui avait embrasée leurs corps, avait aussi calcinée leur amour. Il savait que cela ne pouvait pas fonctionner, ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde. Tout avait commencé l'année d'avant. Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines, qu'il était rentré de Ste Mangouste, renvoyé à la maison, en raison du climat tendu. Il l'avait remarqué, dès le premier instant où il avait passé la porte de l'auberge. Accompagné de Goyle, ils étaient simplement venus boire un verre pour l'anniversaire de celui-ci. Mais Draco avait passé la soirée à regarder Marie. A cette époque, il sentait déjà en lui les changements. Part de la famille Malfoy, Mangemort depuis l'âge de 16 ans, il se rebellait doucement et sentait l'acariâtreté de ces actions lui brûler la gorge. Il avait cependant essayer d'oublier cette fille, ce regard, ces formes, mais elle l'obsédait. Il revient une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis bientôt devient un habitué. Il trouvait toujours une excuse pour venir, mais il voyait qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Un soir, il s'enferma dans les toilettes, au moment de la fermeture, comme il l'avait fait ce soir. Au moment où il n'entendit plus aucun bruit, il était sorti, et il l'avait trouvé attablée, le regard fixé sur lui. Il s'était assis en face d'elle, et la conversation avait commencée. Ils avaient tout abordé, mais surtout, ce qui avait choqué Draco c'était son accent. « Un prénom à la française, pour une fille française « avait-elle répondu. Elle avait fréquenté Beauxbâtons, mais ne faisait pas partie de la délégation envoyé pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, étant trop jeune. Elle ignorait donc tout de Draco, de sa famille, de ces agissements. Un plus pour Draco, qui s'était bien gardé sur le coup de lui dire de quelle genre de famille il venait. Il apprit qu'elle était une sang mêlé, d'un père sorcier anglais, d'une mère moldue, française. Cette nouvelle aurait dû le dégoûter, mais pourtant au fond de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait. Leurs rendez-vous, toujours dissimulé, se passèrent de la même façon pendant plusieurs semaines : il s'asseyait en face d'elle et ils discutaient pendant des heures. Draco n'avait jamais autant parlé, surtout à une sang mêlé, mais pour la première fois, il se rendait compte à quel point ce genre de présence avait pu lui manquer tout au long de sa vie. Il avait apprécié ces nuits entières, à discuter dans cette salle vide, à la lueur de la bougie. Le père de Marie, pourtant tenancier de l'établissement était rarement là, toujours à courir les rues, les tripots ou à Londres, pour le ravitaillement. Draco se souvint l'avoir vu deux ou trois fois. Un homme costaud, rougeaud, à la voix bourrue. En somme aussi commode que son Mangemort de père. Et puis un soir de février, tout avait dérapé.


	4. The threat is ripping, love is blindness

Bonjour, bonsoir ! J'ai mis une dizaine de jours à vous poster une petite suite, simplement parce que j'ai commençé à travailler et surtout que j'ai eu le malheur de commencer à lire "Sortir des Tenèbres" de BlackNemesis. Si vous ne connaissez pas, courez-y ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Merci a celles et ceux qui ont reviewés !

**FLASH BACK.  
**

Au moment où il sortait de là où il se cachait, elle l'attendait assise sur une table, les pieds sur une chaise, les drapés de sa robe tombant sur le sol, ses cheveux foulant la ligne de ses épaules. Les coudes sur les genoux, la tête posée entre les mains, elle le regardait, des flammes dans les yeux. Draco s'approcha, incompréhensif, et viens se placer devant elle, posant les mains sur ses genoux. Elle croisa ses bras sur ces cuisses et le regarda dans les yeux. L'argent et l'or se jugèrent pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'au ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

**- Embrasse moi, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix calme mais sans une once d'hésitation.**

Draco ne se fit pas prier, et attrapa sa nuque par sa main droite. Il l'attira vers elle, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Aucun des deux ne fit un geste, étudiant simplement le contact des lèvres chaudes de l'autre. Puis Draco raffermit sa prise autour de son cou, et accentua le baiser. Ses lèvres brûlantes cherchèrent à approfondir le contact, et bientôt leurs langues se trouvèrent, dansant ensemble un ballet endiablé. Draco dégagea d'un coup de pied, la chaise sur laquelle Marie avait posé ses pieds. Elle failli tomber, déstabilisé, mais Draco la rattrapa et se colla encore plus contre elle, tenant sa hanche de sa main gauche. Leur baiser n'avait rien d'apaisé, mais au contraire c'était une flamme incandescente, qui brûlait, se dévorait elle même. Marie entoura ses bras autour de la nuque de Draco, l'attirant vers elle. Les bras de Draco vinrent se perdre dans son dos, attrapant des mèches de cheveux, les serrant, les tirant tandis que le baiser s'enflammait davantage. Il sentait son corps collé contre lui. Sa poitrine, touchant son torse, la finesse de sa taille, les rondeurs de ses hanches. Ce corps qu'il avait rêvé depuis des semaines, il le touchait enfin.

Draco frémit quand il sentit les doigts de Marie se balader le long de son cou, et il frissonna encore plus quand il sentit ces mêmes doigts effleurer les boutons de sa chemise, pour les ouvrir, un à un. Bientôt sa chemise fut totalement ouverte, et il sentait ces doigts se balader sur son torse. Il quitta ces lèvres exaltées pour doucement se diriger vers la joue, puis le cou, couvrant de baisers chaque centimètre de peau. Sous l'oreille il fut envahit par une odeur, un parfum troublant. Une odeur de jasmin. Ça sentait l'oranger, la sensualité. Il sentait Marie vibrer sous ses baisers, et lui même sentait son corps trembler à son contact. Il remonta doucement la main qu'il avait posé sur sa hanche pour venir frôler le ventre, puis il la posa sur le sein droit, en douceur mais avec fermeté. Il entendit Marie gémir dans son oreille, sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Draco passa sa main dans son dos, commença à détacher les liens qui serraient le corset. Il sentit la peau chaude sous des doigts quand il glissa ses doigts le long de ses omoplates. Elle le repoussa d'un coup, et Draco la regarda sans la comprendre, mais elle le prit par la main, et l'entraîna hors de la salle.

Elle l'attira par la main, et ils passèrent la porte de la cuisine, pour se diriger vers le fond de la pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte, et Draco découvrit un escalier en bois, montant à l'étage. Il monta les escaliers à sa suite, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les formes de Marie qu'il avait devant les yeux. En haut des marches, elle reprit sa marche et l'attira vers la première porte à gauche. De là un autre escalier menait encore plus haut et Draco la suivit toujours. Elle ouvrit la porte et l'attira dans la pièce. Draco se retrouvera dans une pièce simple, la chambre de Marie à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Une pièce faites de bois, et de pierres. Dans un coin un lit simple, une armoire, un bureau. Aux murs des photos de son temps à Beauxbatons. Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de décrypter toute la pièce, que Marie le repoussait contre la porte et l'embrassa de nouveau. Son esprit très vite ne s'intéressait plus à ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans la pièce, il avait juste envie d'amener Marie jusqu'au lit, et de lui enlever sa robe.

Marie se collait contre lui, elle le rendait fou de désir. Ne résistant plus, il la prit par la taille et la fit doucement reculer vers le lit, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Marie monta sur le lit, à genoux et attira Draco vers elle. Celui-ci délaissa sa bouche, pour repartit à l'assaut de son cou, de ses omoplates. Il avait délacé le corset de la robe, et il eut juste à tirer dessus pour que le haut de la robe glisse de ses épaules, Tout en continuant d'embrasser sa peau porcelaine, il glissa ses doigts dans le tissu de la robe, le faisait glisser jusqu'à la taille. Il se recula légèrement pour observer la poitrine parfaite de Marie, d'une blancheur d'albâtre. La jeune fille le regardait, des flammes dans les yeux, un sourire charmeur aux coin des lèvres. Draco posa sa main sur son sein, le caressant doucement. La jeune femme gémit contre son oreille, et rigola légèrement

**- On est pas franchement à égalité là, je ne suis pas d'accord, mumura-t-elle.**

Draco sourit contre sa joue et se laissa faire quand elle entreprit de retirer sa chemise. Il sentit les doigts de Marie se balader le long de son torse, caressant la moindre ligne de son corps, tandis que sa bouche dévorait celle de Draco. Celui-ci devenait fou sous les caresses, les baisers. Rien que son odeur l'obsédait. N'en pouvant plus, il poussa Marie qui se retrouva allongée contre lui. Il entreprit alors de retirer ce qu'il restait de la robe de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, puis dans le cou, et s'attarda sur ses seins, les léchant, les dévorant, les suçant. Il entendait Marie qui gémissait de plus en plus, ses ongles plantés dans ses avant bras. Puis le blond descendit plus encore le long de son ventre, quand un cri l'arrêta.

**Merde, mais c'est quoi ça ? Clama Marie.**

Draco redressa la tête pour voir Marie les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Draco suivit son regard qui se posa sur son avant bras gauche : sa marque des ténèbres. Il se sentit faillir. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Les soirées passées avec Marie étaient telles qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle n'ignorait rien de lui, même cela. Il croisa les yeux de Marie, qui la fixait d'un mélange de peur et d'incompréhension. Draco se releva doucement, mais au premier de ces gestes, Marie se recroquevilla au fond du lit, ses bras autour de ses genoux. Draco avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un animal apeuré, pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

**-Ecoute Marie, je peux tout t'expliquer, murmura Draco, cherchant à se rapprocher de la jeune femme**

**-Tu ne me touches pas ! Hurla celle-ci en frappant le bras qui s'approchait d'elle.**

Elle se leva sur le lit , remonta les manches de sa robe et le regarda d'un air hautain et déplaisant.

**-Marie laisse moi t'expliquer au moins **! Supplia le jeune blond

**-Tu ne vas rien expliquer ! Tu vas sortir d'ici et ne plus jamais revenir **! S'enerva Marie

Elle sauta de son lit, et ouvrit la porte avant de lui indiquer la sortie. Draco soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-Allons bon, tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre dans tous ces états quand même**, formula le blond.

Marie le considéra, interloquée, et partit en un éclat de rire.

**-Pas besoin de me mettre dans tous mes états ? **Répliqua Marie. Pas besoin de me mettre dans tous mes états ? **Non mais attends, tu te rends compte de la situation ?**

**-C'est pas si important, si ? T**enta l'ancien Serpentard

Marie le regarda avec les yeux exorbités, et Draco sentit ses oreilles saigner quand sa voix stridente emplit la pièce.

**-Tu te fous de moi non ?** Hurla la jeune femme. **Tu as cette foutue marque, ce qui signifie que tu es un Mangemort, et tu ose me dire que ce n'est « pas si important » ? Tu es un putain de Mangemort, tu as possiblement utilisé des sortilèges impardonnables, torturé des gens voire pire ! Et tu oses penser que je vais rester de marbre face à ça ?**

Draco, qui avait gardé les yeux fermés tout au long du sermon, les rouvrit lentement. Marie était toujours debout à côté de la porte, et le regardait, la fureur au fond des yeux. Il se releva, renferma lentement les boutons de sa chemise, le silence simplement perçé par la respiration haletante de la jeune femme. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et la regarda au fond de ses yeux dorés.

**- C'est vraiment ainsi que tu me vois ? Tu crois que j'ai torturé et tué simplement à cause d'une Marque ? **Jugea le blond

**- Sors Draco. Et ne reviens pas**, lui intima la jeune femme.

Draco avait baissé les yeux et passé la porte, pour ne la repasser que plusieurs semaines après. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi cette histoire l'avait autant marqué. Elle avait pourtant touché à la fois deux choses auxquelles il tenait plus que tout : son intégrité et sa fierté. Sa fierté avait été piétinée quand Marie l'avait jeté dehors, mais c'était surtout son intégrité qui en avait pris un coup. Car il avait beau avoir la Marque, être un Malfoy, il ne se sentait pas Mangemort. Bien sur il avait utilisé des sortilèges impardonnables, mais même les partisans de Dumbledore l'avait fait au cœur de la bataille. Mais il n'avait jamais torturé personne, ni encore moins tué qui que ce soit. Même la mort de Dumbledore ne pouvait pas lui être incombé, puisqu'au dernier moment il avait baissé sa baguette et avait pu rester celui qu'il voulait être, préservant qui il était. Il avait refusé de devenir un tueur. Son père lui en voulu pendant des mois, et c'était pour ces raisons qu'il le traitait ainsi désormais : celui-ci n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à la vue du vieux directeur stupéfié mais Draco avait failli.. Les propos de Marie avait ravivé la plaie, lui le fils prodigue qui faiblissait devant la mort. Tout sauf digne d'un Malfoy. Mais plus les mois passaient, moins Draco se sentait Malfoy. Son père, et son attitude, ses amis haut placés, leurs commentaires et histoires, leurs violences le faisait frémir et le dégoûtait.

**VI**

Draco rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu. Il était dans sa chambre, dans son fauteuil, devant les braises de la cheminée qui rougeoyaient dans l'âtre. Nu comme un verre, il avait une couverture en laine posée sur lui. Il sentit son visage devenir rouge à l'idée que quelqu'un, que ce soit Anya ou un elfe de maison ait pu le voir dans le plus simple appareil. Il décida d'aller sous la douche, pour se redonner une contenance, et ce n'est qu'une demie heure plus tard qu'il sortit de sa chambre, fraîchement lavé, parfaitement habillé. Il était prêt de 9h heures au moment où il s'assit dans la salle à manger, les yeux posés sur un café brûlant. Il entendait son père hurler dans son bureau, et Draco se dit que quelqu'un devait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, où l'hiver avait décidé de s'installer définitivement. Il pouvait sentir la fraîcheur et l'humidité du brouillard, mais il adorait l'hiver. Saison de la froideur, de l'élégance et de l'oubli. Il appréciait ses longues journées qu'il passait confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, au coin du feu tandis que dehors la neige tombait. Il soupira en pensant que son habituelle tranquillité serait cette année quelque peu dérangée, même si pour l'instant Harry s'était montré plutôt discret. Perdu les yeux dans le vide, Draco réfléchissait à la soirée désastreuse qu'il avait passé et surtout au fait que bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement peiné de la fin de sa relation avec Marie. _« Si on peut appeler cela une relation, de toute façon.. » _pensa-t-il pour lui même.

Il était surtout gêné de son jugement, énervé de cette image négative qu'elle avait de lui. Il avait toujours tenté de rester de glace, de donner l'image de quelqu'un de sur de lui, tout puissant mais au fond il savait qu'il le faisait pour cacher des faiblesses. Finalement, ce qui pesait le plus à Draco c'était son extrême solitude. Depuis la fin de la guerre, sa dernière année à Poudlard, depuis qu'il avait quitté Ste Mangouste, il se retrouvait seul dans cet immense manoir, sans personne à qui parler. Non pas qu'il avait particulièrement envie de discuter, de se confier mais il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir besoin d'une présence, de quelqu'un qui saurait le comprendre sans l'entendre parler. En y réfléchissant, même lors de ces années à Poudlard, il n'avait pu compter sur personne. Crabbe et Goyle n'était finalement que des petits toutous qui l'avait suivi tout au long des années, mais il n'avait jamais été proche d'eux. Le seul qui avait réellement compté c'était Blaise, avec qui il avait pu s'ouvrir, partager. Malheureusement, celui ci n'avait pas survécu à la grande bataille. Draco se souvint encore de l'enterrement. Il avait ensuite passé la journée enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant de voir ni de parler à qui que ce soit. C'était la seule fois qu'il s'était autorisé à pleurer, être faible pendant cette guerre.

Deux semaines passèrent sans que Draco n'ait aucune nouvelle de Marie. Il n'avait pas cherché à la contacter, elle non plus et ça lui allait parfaitement. Ses relations avec Harry n'avait pas franchement évoluée, les deux hommes n'étant jamais dans la même pièce au même moment. Accoudé au bar en train de prendre son habituel café, il laissait aller ses pensées vers tout ce qui le hantait depuis des semaines. Cependant refusant de se laisser apitoyer sur son propre sort, il se leva, dans la vive intention de monter à la bibliothèque et de travailler ses cours. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il eut la surprise de voir Harry, qui semblait perdu dans les multiples rayonnages.

**- Oh excuse moi, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Je prends juste un livre et vais dans ma chambre,** formula Draco, avec au fond de lui, une colère rentrée. La bibliothèque était la seule pièce où il se sentait bien dans cette maison, mais même aujourd'hui, on lui interdisait l'accès. Il savait qu'il pouvait très bien rester là, mais la seule présence de quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'il étudiait l'horripilait. Harry sursauta au moment où Harry et se retourna vivement vers lui.

**- Non, non reste là, tu es chez toi.** Affirma-t-il. **Je regardais juste...**

Son regard semblait ébloui par la collection de la famille Malfoy, et il ne savait pas où donnait de la tête. Draco soupira et se dirigea automatiquement vers la droite, monta sur l'escabeau et tira du rayonnage le plus haut le livre qui l'intéressait « Indispositions et affections magiques les plus communes » avant de s'asseoir à la table du milieu, de sortir du tiroir parchemin et plume et de s'attaquer à l'épais ouvrage.

**- Tu es sur que je ne te dérange pas ? » **Demanda le jeune Héritier tournant la tête vers lui.

**- Non bien sur**, mentit le blond. **Tu es autant chez toi ici que moi, **rajouta-t-il dans un soupir »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la bibliothèque et se décida pour « Abregé de sortilèges communs et leur contre attaque » et vint s'asseoir en face de Draco. Celui ci ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil sur le livre.

**- Besoin de te mettre à jour ?** Ricana-t-il sans méchanceté

**- ça peut toujours servir en effet, au train où vont les choses » **murmura Harry

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, et il surprit un sentiment étrange au fond des yeux de l'Héritier, quelque chose mêlé la peur, la tristesse et la honte. Celui-ci détourna rapidement les yeux, voyant que Draco pouvait lire en lui aussi facilement.

**- Dis je peux te poser une question ?** Se hasarda l'ancien Serpentard

**- Oui, ne te gêne pas,** lui asséna Harry

**- Comment tu te sens par rapport à tout ça ? S**'interrogea Draco

Draco vit que l'homme en face de lui hésitait à lui répondre. Après tout, même s'ils étaient du même camp, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines, et Draco savait qu'il serait aussi réticent à se confier.

**- T'es pas obligé de répondre tu sais,** lui assura le blond.

**- Si si, il faut bien que j'apprenne à me socialiser un jour**, rigola le jeune Héritier, un sourire au lèvres

Draco sourit également, comprenant parfaitement ce sentiment de non socialisation, puisqu'il était le maître dans l'art de rembarrer les gens. Harry soupira et repoussa le livre en regardant Draco

**- Tu sais, je sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. J'ai conscience de ce qu'il se prépare, d'une nouvelle guerre, et j'y suis préparé depuis que je porte des couches culottes, **plaisanta-t-il.** Cependant, je sais aussi que, même si cela me paraît improbable, notre camp peut aussi perdre. On peut aussi s'effronder face à cette Armée de Dumbledore, aux Aurors et à toutes leurs nouvelles techniques qu'on ne connaît pas. J'ai vaguement l'impression tu vois, que dans notre dos, pendant que nous Fiers Mangemorts nous restons sur nos bases, notre magie noire que nous maîtrisons à la perfection mais qui n'évolue pas. Bref j'ai le sentiment que cela va très mal se passer..**

**- Je vois...Ce n'est peut être pas pour te rassurer, mais j'ai exactement ce même ressentiment. L'impression d'être dépassé. Que ce conflit prend trop d'importance, que finalement c'est aussi une guerre d'adulte, et que nous n'avons rien à faire dedans. Ça va finir en bain de sang..**exposa Draco

**- C'est exactement ça, **dit Harry en souriant. Il trouvait enfin quelqu'un qui partageait ce qu'il pensait et c'est pour cela qu'il se confia encore plus. **Tu sais j'ai toujours été entouré de Mangemorts toute ma vie, mon propre oncle est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai été élevé dans la recherche du Sang pur, de l'excellence par la magie noire, la haine des Moldus, et parfois je me demande si cela vaut vraiment le coup..**

Il baissa la voix et commença à se balancer sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais son regard qui courut dans la pièce tomba sur Draco. Il croisa les yeux argents du Serpentard et sentit qu'il était quelque peu choqué par les propos de l'Héritier. Si même l'Héritier de Voldemort, conditionné depuis la naissance pour devenir le plus puissant des Mangemorts doutait de leurs actions, il avait des raisons de s'inquiéter.

**- J'en ai trop dit, comme d'habitude. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma gueule encore une fois, **protesta Harry

**- Non non, je comprends ! Après tout je partage tout ce que tu viens de dire, juste..je pensais être le seul à penser cela...**manifesta Draco

**- Et bah tu vois on est deux, **plaisanta l'Héritier.

Il semblait hésiter avant de continuer. Son regard se chargea de dépit et il reposa les yeux sur Draco. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait troublé par ces yeux gris, qui détachaient un tel charisme qu'il en était douloureux de les regarder.

**- Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé de venir t'embêter ici chez toi. Je l'ai pas vraiment choisi, et pour tout te dire, ça m'enchante pas plus que ça..Mais en tout cas je tenais à m'excuser pour la futur gêne que je pourrais engendrer, **récita-t-il.

Draco rigola franchement sous l'air conscrit d'Harry et celui ci le regarda les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

**- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal, **demanda-t-il ?

**- Non c'est juste qu'on dirait que t'as répété ton speech devant la glace depuis 15 jours. Je vais pas te manger – même si je sais qu'au premier abord, je respire pas la sympathie-, tu peux me parler franchement, **assura le Serpentard. **Et non tu ne me déranges pas plus que ça. Je veux dire, tout le monde me dérange, mais toi pas plus qu'un autre. J'arriverais à supporter ta présence un jour, dit-il un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.**

Harry prit cela pour un compliment et lui sourit en retour. Il se pencha sur la table de manière à approcher son visage de celui de Draco

**- Tu veux que je te dises un truc ? Je suis mort de trouille. J'ai une pétoche du diable pour les prochains mois**, lui murmura-t-il.

**- Un Malfoy ne connaît pas la peur et ne craint pas la guerre**, répondit Malfoy, une lueur de défi dans les yeux

**- Ouais, c'est ça, à d'autre** ! Rigola Harry en se redressant sur sa chaise.

La conversation retomba après ces derniers échanges, mais l'ambiance n'était pas pesante. Les deux garçons retournèrent chacun à leur livre. De temps en temps, Draco jetait des coup d'œil furtifs vers Harry, croisant parfois ces yeux verts émeraudes. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, chargée de confiance naissante et de respect mutuel. Draco soupira intérieurement. Il s'était senti bien dans cet échange, n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir été jugé, n'avait pas été forcé à ouvrir son cœur. C'était la conversation la plus longue qu'il avait avec quelqu'un de son âge depuis des années, et il l'avait trouvé parmi les plus agréables. Il réalisa qu'il se sentait bien en compagnie d'Harry et finalement révisa son jugemen_t. « peut être que cela ne sera une plaie de l'avoir ici » _se dit-il a lui même.


	5. I'm giving you a nightcall

**Bonjour, Bonsoir ! D'abord j'espère que tout le monde va bien, la rentrée, la déprime, la pluie, les copains tout bien tout bien ? Me concernant, le boulot est crevant, mais je prends sur mes heures de sommeil pour vous poster une petite suite. Surtout que j'ai pété mon disque dur, cassé mon ordinateur et TOUT PERDU. J'ai du réécrire cette dizaine de page dont j'étais si fière :(. Mais finalement la suite est là, je n'en suis pas trop mécontente et les relations Harry/Draco avance (d'ailleurs il faut que je pense à changer la catégorisation de la fiction...) ****Bonne lecture, et merci à toutes celles qui review (elles se reconnaitront ), vous me donnez énormément de courage !  
**

**H. **

Le mois d'octobre filait, les jours diminuaient, s'assombrissaient et le gel s'installait. Draco adorait cette époque, celle de l'automne et l'hiver où froideur et blancheur règne sur le paysage. Ce temps là lui faisait penser à lui, cet être de froideur et de blancheur mais qui au fond, comme l'hiver cache une chaleur insoupçonnée. C'est à cette époque en effet où, pour pallier la solitude et le manque, que se nouer les plus belles relations humaines. Et Draco était finalement bien content d'avoir Harry au manoir, pour combler l'absence humaine qu'il ressentait chaque année a cette période. La relation que les deux garçons avaient construite en quelques semaines était étrange. C'était une relation à la fois basée sur le plus grand respect mutuel, mais également une relation de concurrence où chacun y allait de son anecdote pour briller au yeux de l'autre. Les deux garçons s'étaient surpris à vouer l'un à l'autre une confiance intime, et dès les premiers jours les discussions sur la vie, la mort mais également leurs doutes face à la guerre se faisaient de plus en plus personnelles. Ils avaient inconsciemment établi un rendez vous, tous les jours dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, d'abord un peu par hasard puis chacun se surprit à espérer la présence de l'autre à la bibliothèque.

Draco était quelque peu ébranlé par cette nouvelle amitié, qu'il considéré déjà alors comme plus importante que celles qu'il avait entretenu auparavant. Finalement ce qu'il ressentait face à Harry lui faisait comprendre que ce qu'il avait toujours pensé être de l'amitié envers Goyle, Crabbe ou Zabini n'était en fait qu'une relation de puissance, qu'il exerçait sur eux. Avec Harry, il avait l'impression d'être un égal et aucun des deux ne sentait le besoin de s'affirmer supérieur à part par vanterie. Pour Draco cette relation de confiance et de respect était nouvelle, et il était un peu perdu à cause de cela. Surtout qu'il ne comprenait pourquoi Harry. C'était, et il en était presque sûr, une simple histoire de charisme et de magnétisme que dégageait l'Héritier. Pourtant, malgré la simplicité avec laquelle les mots lui venait quand ils discutaient ensemble, Draco sentait néanmoins comme un mur entre eux. Comme si quelque chose les séparaient, les empêchaient de se livrer pleinement, sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt dessus.

Il avait le sentiment de passer à côté de quelque chose à propos d'Harry, qui gardait, malgré les confidences, une part de mystère importante. Et c'était ce quelque chose que Draco n'arrivait pas à définir qui l'énervait énormément. C'était lui normalement le mystère, et pas le autres. Il avait toujours mené les autres à la baguette, et cette fois ci il sentait que c'était lui qui était piégé. Mais en même temps, et assez contradictoirement, il jouissait de ce problème, il aimait s'intéresser à ce quelque chose qui titillait leur relation. Il avait cependant peur qu'une fois qu'il ait mis le doigt dessus, tout cela s'évapore comme neige au soleil.

Draco ne réfléchissait pas à cela pendant qu'il s'entraînait à un sortilège de guérison sur une souris blessé. Accoudé à son bureau, il regarda la souris mourir une dix-septième fois devant ses yeux avant de grogner de rage. La pendule sonna minuit quand on toqua doucement à sa porte. Draco soupira et jeta sa baguette sur le lit avant d'aller ouvrir. Devant lui se trouvait un Harry habillé de la tête au pied en tenue d'hiver, manteau écharpe et gant.

**- Te dérange ?** Demanda-t-il en le regardant

**- Non, non j'en ai marre de regarder cette souris mourir**, rassura Draco en retournant vers son bureau. Entre !

Harry entra doucement dans la chambre, et détailla ce qu'il observait pour la première fois. Une chambre luxueuse, décorée avec goût qui ne l'étonnait absolument pas quand on connaissant le propriétaire. Il appréciait ce trait de caractère, ce côté ostentatoire, très bourgeois que Draco affichait fièrement.

**- Regarde, c'est la dix-septième qui est morte sous ce foutu sortilège**, s'énerva-t-il en indiquant le bureau à Harry.

Celui-ci se contenta de sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Il regardait Draco s'énerver encore une fois en voyant sa dix-huitième souris mourir quand celui ci daigna s'intéresser à lui

**- Au fait, pourquoi t'es habillé de la tête au pied ? Je sais que ça chauffe mal ici, mais je pense que tu exagère un peu,** s'étonna le blond

Harry se releva et se dirigea vers l'armoire, de laquelle il sortit un caban en laine noire, une écharpe au couleur de Serpentard et des gants en cuir de dragon avant de jeter tout ça dans les bras de Draco

**- Couvre toi, fais froid dehors, on part en balade **lui asséna l'Héritier avant de se diriger vers la porte.

**- Et en quel honneur ?** Protesta Draco en le suivant dans le couloir, tout en se débattant avec son manteau.

**- J'ai besoin d'air et la flemme d'y aller seul,** décréta le brun en aidant Draco qui failli tomber dans les escaliers à cause de sa bataille avec son manteau. **T'es pas dégourdi toi des fois, **rajouta-t-il

**- Je t'emmerde d'abord. Tu me prends un peu au dépourvu tu vois ? **Jaspina Draco

**- Tu préfères que je te laisse avec ta copine la souris peut être **? Se moqua Harry, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Draco préféra garder le silence tandis qu'il sortait par l'arrière de la maison. L'air était vraiment froid en cette nuit du 27 octobre, mais la nuit était claire. Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à la pleine lune qui les surveillait de là haut. Il avait beau ronchonner, il adorait les ballades en pleine nuit. Ils prirent la direction du bois au fond de la propriété. Les deux garçons marchèrent 10 minutes dans le silence, seulement brisé par leurs pas qui cassaient des brindilles, par leurs souffles essoufflés. Draco ne supportait pas ce silence, qu'il savait était dû par le fait qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose. Arrivé au lac qui marquait la fin de la propriété, après quasiment 20 minutes de marche silencieuse, il observa Harry se diriger vers la rive du lac, et s'asseoir sur un tronc au bord de l'eau, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos. A ce moment il sentit la rage monter en lui et explosa

**- Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, ou sinon je t'explose la tête contre un arbre,** menaça-t-il.** Je suis pas venu me cailler les miches juste pour ton plaisir sadique de me voir souffrir **

Harry éclata de rire et Draco se surpris à regarder son visage renversé en arrière, baigné de la lueur de la lune. Il se tourna vers lui et lui indiqua de venir s'asseoir près de lui sur le tronc. Draco soupira e n levant les yeux en l'air devant aussi peu de réaction et s'assit en maugréant.

**- Tu sais vraiment être grognon quand tu veux toi tu le sais ?** Observa l'Héritier

**- Je suis comme j'ai envie d'être point,** répliqua le Serpentard. **Maintenant tu me dis ce qui se passe. **

Il vit les yeux d'Harry s'assombrir et celui-ci regarda le lac. Il ramassa un caillou qu'il lança dans l'eau et resta fixé sur l'onde de choc que cela produisit sur l'eau.

**- Tu vois finalement, la société c'est rien d'autre que de l'eau qu'on chamboule. Tu lances une idée à un point, et ça se répand comme une traînée de poudre, pour arriver au moment où cela devient un véritable tsunami et ravage tout sur son passage. C'est ce qui arrive au monde des sorciers actuellement. Mon oncle a lancé une idée, qui n'était finalement que la reprise de l'idéologie de Salazar Serpentard et cette idée, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, va venir chambouler toute la société pour en arriver à une guerre**, expliqua-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur le lac **Et finalement je ne sais pas si cette guerre est utile ou non, si elle est justifiée ou non car ce n'est pas de mon ressort mais je sais juste qu'elle arrive à grand pas. A très grands pas.**

**- Pourtant il n'y a eu aucun article dans la Gazette, aucune attaque..**.rajouta Draco

**- La Gazette est géré par mon oncle, le Ministère est tombé il y a bien longtemps tu sais,** raconta Harry

**- Qu'est ce que tu sais de plus ?** Demanda le blond

Harry soupira et tourna les yeux vers Draco. Celui-ci se surpris d'être captivé à ce point par ces deux orbites émeraudes, qui brillaient avec autant d'intensité qu'un diamant au soleil.

**- Mon oncle m'a envoyé une lettre. Il prévoit une attaque. Un gros truc, un des camp réfugié de sang mêlé. C'est imminent, je sais pas peut être demain ou après demain, et on va tous se retrouver dans ce merdier,** révéla l'héritier.

Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant que les yeux d'Harry le fixait et il détourna le regard. L'impression qu'il avait qu'Harry pouvait lire en lui le gênait plus que tout, mais surtout ce qu'il lisait dans ces yeux l'inquiétait. Ce n'était qu'angoisse et terreur. De la révolte et du regret. Dans un coin, bien caché se trouvait une partie d'espoir en l'avenir, mais bien trop emplie pour qu'Harry et Draco s'en rende compte. Ils étaient submergés l'un et l'autre par cette angoisse terrible de veille de bataille, où le temps semble à la fois suspendu et courant beaucoup trop vite. Les deux garçons se turent, avant de remporter leur regard sur le lac qui brillait sous la nuit éclatante. Ils avaient froid mais ce contact avec la nature, et la conviction qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls dans la bataille les réconfortaient. On pouvait sentir dans l'air le poids de la nuit, de son chant mais aussi de sa moiteur, comme celle du sang qui coulera bientôt.

**- C'est ma première bataille tu comprends ? Enfin presque. Tu vois toi tu as combattu déjà, tu t'es battu durant la bataille de Poudlard, tu as eu ton rôle à jouer. Moi j'ai été surprotégé, chouchouté mais aussi entraîné tout a vie pour ce qui arrive maintenant. J'ai une pression énorme et finalement on m'envoie dans la gueule du loup pour finir par presque mourir ur le champ de bataille. J'ai tenu 20 minutes. 20 petites minutes puis j'ai failli. Je vais mourir, je le sens au fond de moi et ça me terrifie**, dévoila Harry en regardant ses mains.

**- Tu sais, même si j'ai fait une bataille, cela ne change absolument rien. Une bataille n'est jamais la même, tu ne sais jamais ce qui peut arriver, tu n'es jamais préparé. Et au cœur de la bataille ce n'est finalement que de la chance, de savoir que quelqu'un saura là pour te sauver à un moment. Car on s'en sort jamais seul. Seul dans une bataille tu meurs. Alors tu prie pour que quelqu'un t'aime assez pour vouloir te garder auprès de lui, pour que ta mort soit un désastre, une chose tellement inenvisageable qu'il va te sauver,** avoua l'Ancien Serpentard.

Draco n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il savait que c'était la seule vérité qu'il pouvait dire à Harry ce soir. Il savait que l'idée même de victoire reposait essentiellement sur un sacrifice, sur l'amour. L'argent et l'émeraude se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent à nouveau et cette fois ci, ce fut Harry qui resta bloqué sur les propos de Draco. Ces paroles en soi n'étaient pas prononcées pour le rassurer, il sentait que c'était plus une profession de foi de la part de Draco, qui se livrait à lui à cœur ouvert. Mais au fond de lui, Harry avait senti une chaleur à ces mots prononcés, qu'il ne saurait expliquer, mis à part que cela lui avait fait un bien fou de les entendre. Il se releva brusquement du tronc, faisant sursauter Draco

**- Parlons d'autre chose veux-tu,** formula-t-il en regardant autour de lui.** Tout l'Angleterre vous appartient ou quoi ? I**ronisa-t-il

Draco se releva et épousseta son manteau avant de répondre

**- Pas toute l'Angleterre non. Mais une bonne partie de la région. Le côté sorcier du moins, **expliqua-t-il avec amusement en voyant le regard interloqué d'Harry

**- A d'autre. L'autre il est plus équipé que la reine d'Angleterre**, s'amusa Harry en reprenant le chemin vers le Manoir

**- Tu m'en tiens une belle avec ta reine d'Angleterre toi,** rétorqua le blond

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux en reprenant le chemin vers la maison. Draco se sentait à la fois stressé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais dans un sens également soulagé : il savait que depuis des mois, la colère grondait et que désormais elle sortait de ces gonds. Cette guerre allait enfin arriver à son terme et étrangement il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il avait le sentiment que quelqu'un le sauverait, il le sentait mais il ne savait pas qui. Le silence revient tandis qu'ils parcouraient la terre, mais cette fois c'était un silence aéré. Draco jetait un coup d'oeil à Harry qui marchait à ses côtés, et sur une impulsion, il décida de lui asséner un faux coup de poing, comme deux enfants qui jouent ensemble. Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise et fut déséquilibré et il tomba les fesses dans la neige, dans un gémissement de douleur

**- Oh merde, ta blessure c'est vrai !** Jura Draco en lui tendant la main pour se relever

Harry l'accepta et s'appuya sur l'épaule de Draco. Il voulut marcher, mais la chute lui avait fait plus mal qu'il n'avait cru et il défailli. Draco le rattrapa de justesse, et passa son bras autour de son épaule

**- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé,** murmura Draco

Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, et Harry lui sourit, d'un sourire franc et chaleureux

**- Je dois te remercier tu sais. Tu es la première personne à ne pas me traiter comme un malade. Et ça fait du bien,** expliqua-t-il à Draco. **Alors continue, ne me ménages pas. Je ne suis pas un malade, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un jeune adulte comme toi **

Ils reprirent le chemin, quand Harry tourna le visage vers lui

**- Au fait, je t'ai jamais demandé, mais un mec comme toi, ça doit sûrement faire fondre tous les nanas de Poudlard ?** Demanda-t-il

**- Punaise mais c'est quoi cette réputation de chaud lapin là ? Ça me poursuit même en dehors de Poudlard c'est pas possible,** s'énerva-t-il

Il n'aimait pas cette réputation qu'il avait d'avoir pu coucher avec toutes les filles de l'école, puisque cela était faux. Draco était très discret sur ces relations, personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il pensait puisque pour lui, s'impliquer dans uen relation, c'était s'impliquer lui et risquer de souffrir. Ces pensées lui firent penser à Marie, mais finalement il sentait juste du regret de s'être impliqué dans cette histoire, sachant très bien que cela ne pouvait fonctionner, puisqu'ils appartenaient à des mondes trop différents. Mais dans chacune de ces relations, il avait donné une partie de lui, s'était amputé un peu plus, jusqu'au jour, où il le savait, quelqu'un qui arracherait définitivement le cœur pour le garder. Pour l'instant il avait tâtonné dans ces sentiments, s'était donné à 50, 75, 100%. Il avait aimé, ou du moins cru aimé, mais à chaque fois il avait appris des choses sur lui, en était sorti grandi. Et c'est pourquoi il avait du mal à parler de ce relations, puisqu'en parler revenait à parler de lui.

**- J'ai eu deux histoires sérieuses. Pansy Parkinson, tu connais sûrement sa famille. 6Eme et 7eme année de Poudlard. Puis une autre fille, dont je ne peux te parler car ça nous mettrai en danger elle et moi, qui s'est fini depuis peu** raconta-t-il.

**- Désolé pour toi. Une rupture c'est pas toujours fun**, réconforta Harry

**- C'est la vie. Et toi ? Des histoires, de l'amour ? **Ironisa Draco en lui jetant un sourire goguenard

**- Bah tu sais, c'est pas facile de nouer des relations quand ton oncle te couve comme le Messi, quand tu n'es pas scolarisé comme tous les enfants sorciers du monde, quand tu t'évites de tomber amoureux pour ne pas avoir de faiblesse. Puis aussi tu sais c'est difficile également quand tu ne sais pas exactement ce que tu aimes, tu vois ce que je veux dire** ? Dit-il en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

**- Je vois bien de quoi tu veux parler et sache que contrairement à beaucoup de sorcier, je n'ai aucun problème avec l'homosexualité**, rassura le blond

**- Je suis pas homosexuel. Je tâtonne actuellement. Pour l'instant je me qualifie comme un paumé de l'amour. Pas capable de savoir ce qui lui plaît**, expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

Étrangement, Draco ne se sentait pas gêné de ces déclarations comme si elles lui avaient apparu normales, et le contact d'Harry contre lui ne le dérangeait nullement. Il aurait pu être gêné par ce contact physique, le bras d'Harry autour de son cou, sa main contre son omoplate mais il n'en était rien, et même s'il s'était toujours considéré comme tolérant, il n'aurait pas pensé que ce genre de déclaration ne lui ferait absolument rien. Au fond de lui, non seulement il ne s'étonnait pas de cette révélation mais en plus elle le réconfortait dans ce qu'il pouvait voir en Harry. Finalement il avait l'impression qu'Harry pourrait faire n'importe quoi, il pourrait toujours passer au dessus et lui pardonner. Les deux garçons arrivèrent bientôt devant la chambre de Draco et celui-ci tenta de lâcher Harry, qui s'appuyait toujours sur son bras en cas d'urgence

**- Je te ramène jusque dans ta chambre ou ça va aller ?** Demanda Draco

**- Non je vais me débrouiller tout seul tu sais, je suis un grand garçon,** en lui adressant un clin d'oeil

Il s'éloigna en titubant, et s'arrêta devant sa porte quand Draco le héla

**- Dis, si je peux me permettre... c'est quoi cette blessure **? Se risqua le blond

Harry eut un sourire triste et lui indiqua la porte de sa chambre

**- Suis moi, je te montre,** murmura-t-il à Draco

Celui-ci marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de le suivre jusque dans sa chambre. Il fut encore plus interloqué quand il rentra dans sa chambre, et qu'il vit Harry en train de retirer son pull. Puis il retira son tee shirt noir et Draco ne put retenir un sursaut de stupeur : sur le ventre d'Harry, de l'aine droite à sous le cœur s'étendait une cicatrice longue d'une trentaine de centimètres, toute fraîche, qui traçait une ligne blanche sur la peau hâlé du brun. Celui ci ricana en entendant Draco sursauter et détourna la tête. D'un geste de colère il balança sa chemise et son pull roulé au boule contre le mur d'en face, et se retourna vers Draco, les larmes dans les yeux

**- Voilà, Voila à quoi je ressemble maintenant ! Un putain de Frankenstein parce qu'on m'a jeté dans la gueule du loup**, s'écria-t-il, la voix brisée.

Draco eut le souffle coupé par la voix d'Harry. Il n'avait pas imaginé un tel désarroi face à cette blessure, mais cette simple phrase lui faisait comprendre absolument toute la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il s'approcha de lui, et le reluqua de la tête au pied, évaluant l'homme qu'il avait devant lui. Puis il approcha doucement sa main de la blessure, tout en s'assurant qu'Harry l'autorisait bien. Il sursauta quand le doigt de Draco se déposa délicatement contre la cicatrice. Il sentait le souffle de Draco contre sa peau, tandis que son doigt parcourait lentement le trajet de sa blessure. Il se sentait étrange, à la fois terrifié que Draco puisse le voir comme un monstre, mais en même ravagé par la chaleur que ce simple doigt semblait lui donner. Depuis sa blessure il avait l'impression d'être un fantôme, une sorte d'amputé de la société et pourtant quand Draco le touchait, il se sentait entier, simplement lui. Le regard argent se plongea dans ses yeux et les deux garçons se regardaient, le souffle coupé, conscient de cette proximité qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu avec personne. Pourtant, ni Draco, ni Harry ne s'en sentait dérangé, comme si c'était une situation normale. L'air et le temps semblait stagner, comme si ce simple regard échangé pouvait tout arrêter. Puis Draco retira doucement son doigt et sans quitter des yeux Harry, il recula, le souffle lui revenant au fur et mesure qu'il s'éloignait de lui. Puis il sortit sans un regard de lui, se persuadant de ne pas réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer s'il voulait dormir cette nuit.


	6. Were you born to resist or be abused?

**Bonsouaaaaar. Mon job d'étudiant est fini, ma rentrée est passée, je suis au taquet pour vous ! Voilà une petite suite un peu plus agitée, qui j'espère vous ravira tous (?) et toutes :) Merci aux revieweuses fidèles :p**

**H.**

Draco se réveilla en ce jour du 31 octobre, d'Halloween avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait jamais apprécié Halloween, puisqu'a chaque fois, il lui arrivait des misères ce jour là. Il avait toujours considéré ce jour comme un jour maudit et il se dit que ces foutus français n'avaient pas tort quand ils l'appelaient la « fête des morts ». Ce fût donc sur cette mauvaise sensation qu'il se leva de son lit. Il écarta les épais rideaux de velours pour laisser la grisâtre envahir la pièce. Dehors, c'était un parfait temps d'automne : gris et brumeux. Il se détourna de cette vision pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. L'eau brûlante sur sa peau eut pour effet de le réveiller complètement, et il se détendit automatiquement, en pensant qu'il était bien bête d'avoir de tel pressentiment. Cinq jours avaient passés depuis qu'il avait eu cette conversation avec Harry, à propos de cette fameuse attaque imminente et toujours rien. Il commençait à douter de ce que Voldemort avait pu prévoir.

Toute cette guerre n'était finalement encore que trop « neuve » pour que quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une attaque de camp de sang mêlé ne soit possible. Cette réflexion sur l'attaque lui fit penser à Harry et à ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. D'un œil extérieur, ça pouvait être une scène tout à fait commune, mais de l'intérieur, il l'avait senti différemment, comme s'ils avaient enfin traversé ce mur invisible qui les séparait tant. Il avait suffit à Draco de toucher d'un doigt la peau d'Harry, cette blessure si intime, pour qu'il sente le trouble qu'il déclenchait chez lui, et qu'il ressentait lui même à l'intérieur. Le simple fait d'y repenser actuellement le troubla, et il se rendit qu'il commençait à bouillir sur l'eau brûlante et qu'il était grand temps de sortir. Il enfilait une serviette autour de ses hanches quand un fracas retentit dans la chambre. Il se précipita dans la pièce, une main tenant fermement sa serviette pour éviter de ce retrouver dans le plus simple appareil devant quelqu'un. Ce qui causait un boucan pareil était tout simplement Harry, le nez dans son armoire, en train de mettre à sac ses vêtements en les balançant par terre.

**- Oh, tu fais quoi là, tu m'expliques ?** Héla le blond

Harry se tourna vers lui, et marqua un arrêt quand ces yeux se posèrent sur le torse nu et immaculé de Draco. Il se reprit vite et lui lança un caleçon et un pantalon noir à la figure.

**- Habille toi, on part en mission,** lui asséna-t-il de but en blanc.

Il croisa le regard de Draco et celui-ci comprit directement. Dans ces yeux, il pouvait lire un mélange de détermination et de peur. La volonté de tenir la face tout en étant terrifié intérieurement. Mais cela, seul Draco pouvait le comprendre. Il desserra la main qui tenait sa serviette et il ne put se retenir de voir Harry détournait les yeux au moment où il était nu comme un ver devant lui. Il daigna poser les yeux sur lui, quand Draco eut enfilé le tee shirt noir qu'il lui avait tendu.

**- Prends un pull, une cape et des gants. Couvre-toi bien, je voudrais pas que t'attrapes froid par ma faute,** commanda l'Héritier avec un sourire

**- Tu sais, il pourrait m'arriver bien pire que d'attraper froid,** lui lâcha Draco

- **Ne dis pas ça, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience ok ?** Rétorqua l'Héritier avec violence, et il rajouta dans un murmure, sans se rendre compte que Draco l'avait entendu « **et je ne veux pas que tu meurs tout court »**

Draco enfila sa cape noire, ses gants de cuir de dragon et s'apprêta à sortir quand Harry sortit de l'armoire un masque d'argent, aux gravures élégantes, qu'il tendit à Draco

**- Tu vas en avoir besoin**, lui révéla-t-il

Draco prit le masque d'une main hésitante. Il n'étais pas sorti de l'armoire depuis la dernière bataille, soit des années. Le ressortir et le remettre remettait à jour ses agissements, ce qu'il ne supportait plus. Harry sortit le sien de sa poche et le posa sur son visage. Le masque sembla fondre au sein de son visage, il collait parfaitement à ses lignes, se fondait dans sa peau. C'était un masque simple, noir avec un grand éclair argenté qui le traversait de tout le long. De la dessus, Draco distinguait simplement les yeux verts brillants d'Harry.

**- Je l'ai un peu mis à jour ces dernières semaines, je trouvais qu'il me correspondais mieux,** lui expliqua-t-il

Draco tremblait légèrement quand il voulut mettre le masque contre son visage, et les doigts de Harry saisissant ses mains le firent encore plus sursauter.

**- Laisse, je vais t'aider**, lui souffla Harry, tandis qu'il prenait le masque dans ses mains

Draco se sentit désarmer quand les mains d'Harry déposèrent doucement le masque sur son visage, et s'étonna de la chaleur qui se dégageait de ces doigts. Ces doigts restèrent en suspens quelques secondes sur sa peau, et puis l'Héritier se détourna d'un coup avant de partir à grandes enjambées vers la porte. Dans le salon, Draco retrouva son père et Harry en plein discussion, accompagné de MacNair, et de sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils étaient tous habillés en parfaites tenues de Mangemorts, masques sur le visage, baguette à la main et haine dans le regard.

**- Draco, mon fils. Le seigneur des Ténèbres nous à confiés une mission aujourd'hui. Nous devons nous rendre au camp de Moray, au nord de l'Écosse. Il y a là un camp de sang mêlé et de Sang de Bourbe dont nous devons nous occuper**, lui expliqua Lucius, l'excitation dans la voix

**- Bien père**, répondit Draco sur un ton effacé

**- Vous deux, Harry et toi j'entends, vous devez restez à l'arrière, surveillez l'entrée du camp pour ne pas voir de renfort arriver, pendant que nous, les adultes nous nous occupons du plus compliqué, compris ?** Lui ordonna Lucius sous un ton menaçant.** Draco, ton but est de protéger Harry aujourd'hui. Tu ne le lâches pas d'une semelle tu m'as bien compris ? Si j'entends que tu as, au moindre moment, dérogé à cette règle, tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera mon garçon.**

Sa mère rentra alors dans la pièce avec une vieille casserole, et coupa court aux hostilités. Harry, Draco, Lucius, MacNair et Bellatrix posèrent un doigt sur la casserole, et très vite ils se sentirent comme attrapé par le nombril, et tourbillonnèrent avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol.

-** Vous deux, vous restez là et vous ne bougez pas tant qu'on ne reviens pas,** leur intima Bellatrix

En quelques secondes Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent seuls. Après avoir observé autour de lui, Draco compris qu'il voyait bien peu de chose avec ce brouillard aussi épais que de la soupe. La visibilité était très faible, moins de deux mètres devant soi, et cela rajouta une couche à ce très mauvais pressentiment qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Ils étaient , semble-t-il, au centre d'un village, derrière eux se trouvait une bâtisse de bois, faite de porches et de rotonde, sûrement un marché couvert ou quelque chose du genre. Autour d'eux, des silhouettes de bâtiments, des maisons certainement. Ils semblaient en fait au centre du village, sur la place et tout cela donnait à Draco l'étrange impression d'être pris au piège et que cela allait très mal se finir. Un bruit le fit sursauter, une ombre l'effraya. et il se retourna baguette à la main.

- **C'est juste moi, ne t'inquiètes pas**, lui murmura Harry à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- **Faut pas me faire des frayeurs comme ça, j'ai le cœur fragile tu sais**, rigola le blond

Harry s'assit sur un muret, qui séparait la place du marché couvert et joua avec sa baguette en regardant dans le vide. Draco continua de jeter des coup d'oeil autour de lui, à l'affût, mais plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que rien ne bouge dans le brouillard. Il décida de s'asseoir aux côtés d'Harry et d'attendre également. Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, sans que rien d'autre qu'un clapotis ne retentisse autour d'eux. Le temps passait, s'effilait et les minutes se transformaient en heure. Harry poussa un grognement en bougeant du muret où il était assis

- **Ils se foutent de notre poire je crois !** Protesta l'Héritier.

- Faut** croire que ça prend du temps de mettre à sac tout un village..** répondit le blond.

Il était près de sept heures passées et la nuit était tombée, renforçant l'angoisse des deux garçons. La visibilité, mauvaise toute la journée, devenait dorénavant médiocre et Draco avait le sentiment d'être surexposé, pris au piège au milieu de cette place. Tout à coup, un bruit sur leur droite fit sursauter les deux garçons. Armés de leur baguette, ils tentaient de regarder dans la direction où il semblerait qu'on ait tapé dans un objet métallique. Harry se rapprocha de Draco et les garçons restèrent sans bouger, le seul bruit de leur respiration trouant le silence pesant.

**- Il y a quelqu'un Draco,** lui murmura Harry à l'oreille. La-bas.

En effet, Draco discernait aussi quelque chose. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une silhouette, puisqu'elle semblait luire dans l'obscurité, mais il discernait bien quelqu'un, qu'il soit humain ou non. Le seul problème que détecta Draco, c'est qu'il vit qu'il était entouré d'une dizaine de silhouettes dans ce genre, luisante, rayonnante. Il arrêta de respirer, ne sachant que faire tandis que les silhouettes se rapprochaient d'eux, les entourant de plus en plus. Elles arrivèrent tellement près que les deux garçons purent distinguer ce qu'ils étaient réellement.

**- Des partisans de l'Armée de Dumbledore**, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Draco

**- Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient tous morts dans la grande bataille ?** Lui demanda Draco, la main serré sur sa baguette, comme si c'était sa propre vie.

**- Faut croire qu'ils ont fait des p'tits** ricana l'Héritier, en serrant brièvement le bras de Draco, comme pour se donner du courage et s'assurer qu'il serait encore là après.

Les silhouettes blanches s'étaient rapprochées et Draco pouvait les distinguer clairement dans la brume qui semblait s'élever : des hommes, des femmes tous encapuchonnés dans de grandes capes d'une blancheur éclatante, dont les manches étaient brodés de fil d'or, formant comme des ailes de phénix. Sur le visage, des masques argent, au contour des yeux dorés, bleus ou rouges. « Les couleurs de Poudlard, sauf Serpentard bien sur », se dit Draco à lui mê temps sembla se détendre, se stopper tandis que les deux garçons faisaient face aux autres, sans qu'aucun ne bouge. D'un coup, et ce fut un mouvement que Draco détecta du coup de l'œil, un éclair rouge fila dans leur direction.

**- Attention !** Hurla le blond en lançant un sort de bouclier, mais au même moment il entendit un pop ! caractéristique d'un transplanage et ne trouva plus Harry à ses côtés.

A partir de ce moment, ce fut le chaos, Draco se débattant entre les éclaires rouges, blancs et verts, dans une quasi obscurité, sur un territoire inconnu et à dix contre un. Il tentait tant bien que mal de riposter, mais à un moment il se retrouva pris contre le même muret sur lequel ils attendaient auparavant. Il baissa la tête à ce moment là, et il sentit les briques du mur lui tomber dessus. Dans la panique, il créa un sortilège de bouclier non temporaire, qu'il avait appris à l'école de Médicomage, mais dans sa tête, il réfléchissait surtout à l'abscence d'Harry. Au milieu des éclairs rouges, blancs et verts, il s'était envolé et Draco avait beau essayait de le retrouver, il ne voyait que des silhouettes blanches. Acculé contre le mur, il pensa son heure arriver, quand quelqu'un hurla un « Stop », au loin. Une voix que Draco semblait connaître sans pour autant l'identifier. L'effet fut néanmoins que les sorts cessèrent, et qu'en moins de dix secondes, la place retrouva son calme d'il y à quelques minutes. Draco se retrouva seul au milieu des décombres, des morceaux de tonneaux éventrés, des briques cassés, et lui même était en piteux état, les cheveux pleins de poussière, sa cape déchiré sur toute la manche gauche. Son nom retentit brusquement, et il eut la terreur de voir son père arriver en courant, toujours caché sur son masque. Lucius attrapa son fils par le col et le plaqua contre le mur

**- Où est Harry ?** Hurla-t-il au visage de son fils

**- Je suis là**, répondit une voix loIntaine.

Elle provenait du tas de brique d'où sortait Draco. L'Héritier s'extirpa des décombres, et son regard croisa celui de Draco, qui ne comprenait absolument pas la situation. Il venait de sortir de ce tas, et savait très bien qu'il y était seul, et qu'Harry avait disparu dès le début de l'affrontement et que donc, il ne pouvait pas être par la logique des choses, sous ce tas de briques. Harry tenta de rassurer le blond par un regard, mais Draco n'y croyait pas. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait berné, mais surtout qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose. Son père lui tendit un vieux tournevis et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le salon des Malfoy.

**- Toi, dans mon bureau** ordonna sèchement Lucius en indiquant à son fils de le suivre.

Draco soupira, parfaitement conscient de ce qui l'attendait quand la porte claqua derrière lui. Son père passa derrière son grand bureau d'acajou, appela son elfe personnel, et lui tendit sans ménagement sa cape, son masque et ses gants avant de poser les mains sur son bureau et de soupirer lentement. Il indiqua à Draco de se débarrasser de ses affaires et une fois l'elfe parti, les deux hommes se jaugèrent. Lucius Malfoy se releva alors, et se mit à regarder sa baguette, tout e la faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

**- Tu n'avais qu'une seule mission mon fils** murmura-t-il assez fort pour que seul Draco ne puisse l'entendre. **Mais tu as failli. Encore.**

**- Mais père, ce n'est pas ma faute !** Protesta Draco. **Ces types ont débarqués de je ne sais où dans le brouillard et ...**

**- Silence !** Hurla Lucius en agitant d'un coup sec sa baguette vers son fils.

Draco failli tomber sous la douleur. Il sentit la brûlure du coup, et en baissant les yeux vers son ventre, il vit du sang perler de la minuscule plaie que son père venait de lui faire.

**- Pourquoi est-je hérité d'un fils si empoté. Incapable de suivre un simple commandement, comme celui de protéger l'espoir de notre société !** S'énerva Lucius

**- Je suis désolé père,** s'excusa d'une voix faible Draco en baissant les yeux.

**- Ne...t'excuses...pas !** Hurla son père, ponctuant ces blancs d'un coup de baguette. **Il n'y a … que les .. faibles .. qui s'excusent !**

Cette fois, la douleur des coups fit chavirer Draco, qui perdit totalement l'équilibre et tomba par terre. Sa peau le brûlait de partout, et il pouvait sentir sa chemise qui collait déjà contre les plaies ensanglantées. Il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieure, et resta au sol, tandis que le silence revenait dans la pièce.

**- Relève toi.** Ordonna Lucius. **Et viens embrasser ton père**.

Draco frissonna en entendant ces mots, et ils se demanda s'il n'allait pas vomir. Ce père qui le torturait depuis son plus jeune âge voulait qu'il lui montre la moindre trace d'affection. Il avait l'habitude bien sur, mais ce geste le révulsait toujours autant après ce qu'il subissait. Il se releva tant bien que mal en s'appuyant sur la chaise, se pencha sur son père par dessus le bureau et embrassa sa joue avec froideur.

**- Bien tu peux sortir, je pense que tu as compris ce que j'attendais de toi**. Déclara Lucius, en tournant la tête

Draco se traîna jusqu'à la porte puis traversa le salon désormais vide, et monta lentement les escaliers, se tenant à la rampa. Il tremblait, menaçant de s'effondrer quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

**- Oh merde !** Retentit la voix d'Harry, assis sur son lit, les yeux écarquillés.

Il se précipita juste à temps pour récupérer Draco et l'empêcher de tomber. Il passa son bras par dessus son épaule et chercha à le faire asseoir devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Draco s'appuya contre l'évier et regarda Harry d'une voix haletante

**- Va chercher Anya et demande lui de te donner les onguents, elle comprendra**, lui ordonna-t-il.

L'héritier quitta, un regard concerné pour Draco et revint deux minutes plus tard, deux bocaux dans les mains. Il les posa sur la tablette à côté de l'évier et jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco.

**- Laisse moi, je vais me démerder,** trancha le blond en s'adressant d'une voix sèche à Harry.

Il tenta de retirer sa chemise ensanglantée, mais chaque coupure le tiraillait et étendre les bras le blessait davantage. Dans un grognement, il faillit retomber si Harry ne l'avait pas soutenu.

**- Ouais, c'est ça, tu vas y arriver seul,** mon œil ricana l'Héritier

**- Laisse moi je te dis**, lui ordonna Draco en tentant de se débattre de la poigne d'Harry qui tentait de retirer sa chemise.

**- Ecoute moi bien mon gars, tu ravales ta fierté, et tu me laisses faire merde**, s'énerva-t-il en tenant Draco par le col.

Celui-ci se calma aussitôt et accepta que le jeune brun lui vienne en aide. Avec une infinie douceur, celui-ci retira la chemise du blond, dont les plaies commençaient déjà à coaguler et donc à coller contre le tissu. Une fois le vêtement enlevé, le résultat était plutôt moche : une série de coupures assez fines, cependant peu profondes et peu longues s'étendaient sur son corps, deux sur le ventre, une sur la lèvre, deux sur le bras droit, et une dans le dos, plus longue que les autres. Draco grimaça en surprenant le regard interloqué d'Harry

**- Je suis si laid que ça ?** Murmura-t-il

**- Non c'est pas vraiment ça le plus important, c'est la dizaine d'autres petites cicatrices blanches, à peine visible que je vois sur le reste de son corps**, répondit le brun. **Draco, il te fait ça depuis longtemps ?**

Celui-ci détourna la tête sans répondre et ordonna à Harry de prendre le premier bocal d'un liquide blanc vif, et du coton.

**- Tu dois d'abord désinfecté les plaies. Ça fait horriblement mal, je vais grogner, te hurler d'arrêter mais tu continuera à le faire**, lui expliqua-t-il.

**- Tu peux avoir ma confiance infime,** lui rassura l'Héritier

**- Je croyais l'avoir, mais des fois je me pose des questions**, murmura-t-il en référence à ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir.

La brûlure du désinfectant failli lui faire perdre conscience, et Draco serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler, mais ce qui fit sourire Harry c'est que le jeune Serpentard avait attrapé son bras, et lui enfonçait les doigts dans la peau, le plus fort possible, comme un enfant. Il sentait à travers ce simple geste à quel point ils étaient finalement plus proche qu'il ne croyait. Il voyait la gorge du blond se serrait, ces maxillaires se dessiner tandis qu'ils nettoyaient les plaies une à une, à quelques centimètres de lui.

**- Bien, maintenant tu prends la pâte verte, et tu vas chercher dans le placard derrière toi de la bande**. Continua Draco. **Tu fous de l'onguent sur chaque cicatrice et ensuite tu met la bande protectrice.**

Avec des mains de fées, sans blesser Draco, Harry appliqua la pâte sur les plaies. La pâte glacée faisait frisonner Draco mais la chaleur qu'il sentait s'émanant de la présence d'Harry le troublait plus encore. Il se rendit compte qu'il adorait le contact de ces doigts sur sa peau, et que dès que ceux-ci quittait son corps pour reprendre de l'onguent, il se sentait perdu. Il avait besoin de son contact, de ses doigts chauds parcourant son corps.

**- Prends appui contre l'évier, il faut que je fasse celle du do**s, lui demanda Harry

Draco frissona quand il sentit le souffle tiède d'Harry contre son cou. Tandis qu'il étalait doucement l'onguent contre la plaie, Draco releva la tête vers lui, et se surprit à prendre plaisir à l'observer. Il détailla les lignes de sa mâchoire carré, ces yeux verts d'habitude si perçant, qui semblaient là éteints, ces cheveux noir de jais en bataille. Harry se sentit observé et releva les yeux vers Draco qui le regardait à travers le miroir. Les deux garçons se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes puis Harry leva la main et fit glisser son doigt le long de la ligne de l'épaule de Draco. Celui-ci crispa automatiquement la mâchoire mais la détendit en un instant pour ne plus sentir que la caresse du doigt d'Harry courant sur son épaule. Harry sourit en voyant les joues de Draco se rosirent à travers le miroir. Il arrêta sa main juste avant le poignet de Draco et attrapa la bande qui était posée sur la table.

**- Retourne toi que je te transforme en momie**, rigola Harry.

Draco se retourna en souriant et se laissa embobiner dans la bande. 3 minutes plus tard il était enroulé de sous la poitrine aux hanches, et le long du bras.

**- C'est toi la momie d'abord,** murmura-t-il après s'être regardé dans la glace

**- Regarde toi d'abord, et après reviens me voir hein**, jasa l'Héritier

Il était rassuré de voir que Draco avait repris des couleurs. Non pas qu'il était particulièrement bronzé d'habitude mais l'inhabituelle transparence de sa peau avait inquiété le brun. Il vérifia que le Serpentard pouvait marcher seul et il sortit de la salle de bain. Il se retourna vers Draco et le regarda s'asseoir sur le lit.

**- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que c'était pas de ma faute** ? Lui demanda Harry

**- Je ne sais pas, je comprend pas grand chose moi même à ce qui s'est passé, alors mon père absent et résolu à me rejeter la faute dessus n'aurait pas plus compris, Puis je sais pas, d'un côté je crois que j'avais envie de protéger ce petit secret, pour que tu ne l'expliques qu'a moi. Et te protéger par la même occasion,** avoua Draco en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Harry resta silencieux tandis que Draco soutenait son regard. Les deux garçons avaient conscience de la pesanteur qui régnait dans la pièce, maintenant que la question allait être posée

**- Qu'est ce que t'as foutu Harry ? Où est-tu parti ?** Sollicita le blond

Harry soupira et se détourna vers la sortie. Au moment de passer la porte, il se retourna dans l'encadrement et regarda Draco

**- Il est encore trop tôt pour que je te le dise. Simplement met toi en tête ici que c'est moi qui t'es protégé ce soir. Je ne te demande ni de comprendre, ni de me remercier. J'espère juste que tu me rendras la pareille un jour venu**, dévoila le brun sous l'œil énervé

**- Tu te fous de moi je crois. Je me suis fait torturé pour toi !** Cria Draco en tentant de se relever.

Il tomba sous le coup de la douleur et Harry se précipita pour le rattraper, mais Draco le repoussa pour se relever en s'aidant du lit.

**- Laisse moi, maintenant, je dois dormir,** rétorqua le blond

**Draco t'énerves pas,** c'est bon tenta le Brun

Draco se retourna vers lui, et le fusilla du regard. Harry se sentit glacé de la tête au pied, et se promit de ne plus jamais énerver Draco Malfoy, car il savait parfaitement vous faire comprendre qu'il veut vous brûler sur place. Harry se détacha à reculons tandis que Draco l'ignorait totalement. En se glissant sur ses draps, Draco était tellement énervé qu'il ne prit pas conscience que si son cœur s'affolait, ce n'était pas à cause de leur dispute.


	7. I wanna see you choke on your lies

**Bonsoiiiiiiiir amis de mon coeur. Voila la suite des aventures de nos petits héros. Entre disputes, surprises et aveux, on a de l'émotion ce soir, on a de la sensation !**

**Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews 3**

Chapitre 7 : " I wanna see you choke on your lies, swallow up your pride"

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les deux garçons se parlaient à peine, s'évitèrent même, l'un changeant de direction au détour d'un couloir, l'autre sortant par la première porte qui venait. Quand il arrivait qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même pièce, comme parfois lors des repas, leurs deux regards se détournaient immédiatement, s'ils se croisaient. Draco ne comprenait pas cette situation et chaque jour il tentait de l'évaluer : pour lui, c'était le fait qu'Harry lui mente, qu'il lui cache quelque chose qui était, en toute vraisemblance, plutôt important. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Harry ne cherchait pas à prendre contact avec lui : depuis une semaine, pas un mot n'avait été glissé sous la porte, pas une main n'avait tenté de le rattraper au moment où il s'enfuyait, pas un regard implorant ne l'avait accroché. Et Draco le vivait assez mal. Son foutu caractère fier lui empêcherait de faire le premier pas, mais il avait toujours eu l'habitude que les gens viennent vers lui. Personne ne l'avait jamais ignoré ainsi, l'évitant, pour lui renvoyer en pleine figure son arrogance, et il détestait ça. Il avait le sentiment qu'Harry le repoussait dans ces retranchements, jusqu'au moment où il exploserait et exigerait une réponse, perdant ainsi la main et laissant l'autre gagner la partie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Harry lui cachait, il avait une envie irrépressible de le découvrir mais il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt face à lui. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'Harry ne semblait même pas jouer de cette position, comme si c'était lui qui se montait la tête en grand paranoïaque. Harry l'ignorait tout simplement, comme on aurait ignoré une plante en pot dans un couloir.

Et face à cette ignorance, Draco se sentait blessé. Il avait placé beaucoup de confiance en Harry, s'était confié à lui comme à personne et finalement il voyait que cette confiance n'avait rien de partagée, et non seulement ça l'enrageait mais en plus ça le blessait. Toute sa vie, il s'était retenu de parler de ces sentiments, ces émotions, ces doutes car un Malfoy ne montre pas qu'il est faible. Là, depuis un mois et demi, il en avait dit plus qu'en 23 ans. Ce qui le préoccupait pourtant le plus, tandis qu'ils parcourait sa chambre de long en large en s'énervant, c'est que plus Harry et lui devenaient proches, que cela soit mentalement ou physiquement (Il rougit à la simple pensée de la main d'Harry parcourant son épaule), il avait l'impression que le mur entre eux, ce mur à la fois opaque et transparent grossissait à vue d'œil. Comme deux aimants qui s'attirent et se repoussent à la fois. Comme si leur rapprochement physique les éloignait mentalement l'un de l'autre. Comme s'ils étaient trop différents pour s'entendre mais trop complémentaires pour ne pas se toucher. Draco secoua la tête et tournait sa baguette dans ses mains pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ça, dans la lueur fébrile de novembre. Il ne comprenait pas, il était un Malfoy ! Il devrait n'en avoir cure de ce que pouvait penser de lui ce pauvre crétin à lunettes, il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Il décida qu'il avait besoin d'air, mais pas simplement une balade dans le jardin, une balade au village était plus approprié. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire, attrapa un épais caban de laine noire et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre : la neige était tombé toute la nuit, recouvrant le parc d'un épais manteau blanc qui tenait, accordé à la couleur du ciel. Draco en déduisit deux choses : la première c'est qu'il faisait assez froid pour que ça tienne. Et la deuxième que ça allait retomber dans la journée. Il opta alors pour sa chapka, une écharpe de laine et des gants en peau de dragon, et enfila ses bottes fourrées. Il avait l'impression d'être un sumo, mais en hiver il se sentait bien, à sa place. Il mis sa baguette dans sa poche et sortit de la chambre. Dans le couloir, il prit à droite et passa devant la chambre d'Harry. Par pure curiosité, il s'y arrêta et sous le coup d'une impulsion , il toqua. Personne ne répondit et Draco repartit en haussant les épaules. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, puisqu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu dire à Harry s'il avait été dans sa chambre. Il se sentit alors bien con, de répondre à des pulsions si primales que celle là.

Dans l'écurie, il sentait son cheval qui trépignait d'impatience. Par tous les temps, il pouvait compter sur lui. Draco lui tendit les quelques bouts de pain durs qu'il avait volé dans la cuisine, mais le laissa dans le box. Aujourd'hui et vu le temps il était bien plus raisonnable de transplaner. Quand il débarqua dans le centre du bourg, le village était quelque peu animé, malgré la neige, le marché étant la cause de cette animation. Des gens, habillés chaudement achetaient leurs produits pour l'hiver. Dans ce village reculé du fin fond de l'Angleterre, le marché sorcier n'avait lieu qu'une fois par mois l'hiver, et c'était l'occasion de remplir la maison de nourriture. Partout des étals de boucher, de poissonniers, de primeurs cherchaient à se disputaient les clients à grands cris bien qu'ils n'en aient pas besoin vu que chacun cherchait à remplir son panier des différents produits. Draco se perdit dans cette foule, appréciant l'intimité qu'elle lui offrait. Il se baladait d'étal en étal et acheta même un bretzel pour combler sa faim. Partout les produits volaient autour de lui, l'argent passait de main à main en flottant dans le vide, les sacs se remplissaient tous seul et tout avait une ambiance bon enfant. Draco marchait sans vraiment regarder devant lui, quand il rentra dans quelqu'un, qui fit tomber à terre le contenu de son panier.

**- Pardonnez- moi, je ne regardais pas devant moi**, s'excusa-t-il

La personne qui ramassait ces fruits s'arrêta au son de sa voix et releva la tête. Draco se sentit défaillir en voyant les yeux couleur or de Marie. Il avait besoin de tout pour se détendre, sauf d'une rencontre avec son ex. mais celle-ci ne lui laissa de toute façon pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot de plus. Elle finit de ramasser ses aliments, en repoussant d'un geste brusque la main de Draco cherchant à l'aider, se releva d'un coup et le fusilla du regard avant de partir dans la direction opposé. Draco soupira, les yeux au ciel et se rassura en se disant qu'ils avaient au moins évités la scène en public. Il continua de se balader alors dans le village, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il y faisait, ni ce qu'il voulait y faire, il était juste content de se changer un peu les esprits. D'un coup, un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention : c'était simplement la porte du bar du père de Marie, qui avait réfléchit le seul rayon de lumière de la journée. Mais ce qui intéressait plus Draco ce n'était pas ce fameux rayon mais la personne qui rentrait dans ce bar : il reconnaissait la cape bordeaux qu'Harry avait une fois porté lors d'une de leur balade.

Draco, intrigué se demanda ce qu'Harry pouvait bien faire un samedi après midi, dans un café, dans une ville où il ne connaissait personne. Sa première pensée fut qu'il eut fréquenté ce bar pour les raisons que lui, à savoir une sulfureuse rousse et une pointe de jalousie lui tordit l'estomac, pour vite s'envoler. Puis il se dit que finalement Harry avait bien le droit de s'occuper comme n'importe qui. Il décida de retourner à ces occupations, pour se rendre compte au bout de 20 secondes qu'il n'en avait en fait pas. Sa curiosité déborda et il se dirigea à grand pas vers le bar. Avant d'entrer, il rabattit sa capuche sur son épaule et ouvrir la porte discrètement. Un coup d'œil à la salle lui suffit à repérer Harry qui, assis dans un coin reculé de la salle, n'avait heureusement pas levé la tête au son de la clochette. Draco fit en sorte de s'asseoir en face de la table, de manière à pouvoir voir le visage d'Harry, et comme il le devinait, son futur compagnon de beuverie. Ou de plans machiavéliques, au choix.

**- Monsieur ?** Demanda une voix

Draco sursauta et leva la tête vers la serveuse. Il fut rassuré de voir que ce n'était pas Marie et en même temps se dit qu'elle aurait bien eu du mal à de dédoubler et que c'était une impression idiote. Il commanda une biéraubeurre, pendant qu'il vit Harry siroter doucement son irish pur feu. Les minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe, et Draco observa Harry rappeler la serveuse pour un autre verre.

**- Doucement coco, à ce train là je te ramène en te portant..**

A ce moment, une personne entra, vêtue d'une robe de sorcier noire dont les bords étaient cousus d'une bande blanche. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et s'assit face à Harry. Celui-ci lui sourit comme de vieux amis qui se retrouvent et Draco observa la personne -une sorcière en fait- retirait sa capuche. Il vit de dos, une masse de cheveux châtains, légèrement emmêlés et se dit qu'il connaissait vaguement cette silhouette. Il pesta sur le fait de s'être assis trop loin pour pouvoir comprendre un mot, surtout que le café était bondé, et qu'il commençait à mourir de chaud avec son manteau et sa chapka. Il pouvait juste voir les deux personnes discutaient et même rire comme s'ils étaient amis de longue date. Cela perturba Draco mais se refusa à sentir la pointe de jalousie grandir en lui. Avec lui, Harry semblait toujours distant, a demi voilé, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Avec elle, il riait. Cette frustration le brouilla, car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait cela, et surtout ça commençait à l'effrayer sérieusement. Il se rappela son trouble quand la main d'Harry s'était posé sur lui et inconsciemment il porta sa main à son épaule comme pour ressentir le geste encore une fois. Les deux personnes semblaient vouloir parler discrètement et Draco se sentait encore plus en rogne car désormais il savait qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose.

**- Sauf que ça doit être quand même plus important qu'une meuf, surtout vu ces aspirations de ce côté là,** murmura-t-il pour soi.

Du coup, fort de ce raisonnement, sa curiosité revint à pic. Qu'est ce que l'Héritier de Voldemort faisait dans ce bar blindé, en plein hiver, dans un village qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec une inconnue qui paraissait être son amie ? C'en était trop, ce soir il exigerait des explications pour ce comportement et ce qu'il lui cachait. Il vit alors la jeune femme tournait la tête derrière elle, comme pour vérifier si personne ne faisait attention à eux, et Draco en eut le souffle coupé.

**- C'est quoi ce merdier** ? Jura-t-il assez fort pour qu'une des tables voisines se retourne vers lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions puisqu'il vit Harry et la jeune femme se lever, et se diriger vers la sortie. Draco baissa la tête au moment où ils passaient la porte, puis se leva brusquement et les suivit. Les deux jeunes gens étaient à quelques mètres devant lui et se séparèrent sans un mot au détour d'une ruelle, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Harry continua vers la sortie du village et Draco le suivit au pas. Il s'enfonça dans une ruelle et Draco sût qu'il allait transplaner et lui attrapa le bras au dernier moment, sentant son estomac s'enfoncer dans le sol.

**- Un mouvement de plus, et je te tue affirma l'Héritier d'une voix forte,** sa baguette pointé a 10 centimètres du visage de Draco

Les deux garçons se trouvaient dans l'allée du Manoir des Malfoy, la neige tombant désormais à gros flocons sur eux. La capuche d'Harry était toujours baissé et Draco regardait avec effroi ces yeux glacés. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de froideur dans ces yeux, d'habitude si éclatant. Une seconde, puis deux passa et son regard se transforma, laissant part à un chaleur plus habituelle

**- Putain c'est toi. Tu m'as fait peur, idiot. La prochaine fois, préviens,** soupira de soulagement Harry en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche

Draco le regarda sans comprendre. Pour lui, il semblait que rien ne s'était pas : il n'était jamais allé dans ce bar, et surtout n'avais pas menacé de mort Draco. Le brun allait se remettre en route vers le château, quand la voix de Draco explosa dans le silence

**- Tu te fous de moi j'espère** ? Hurla-t-il** C'est une blague hein ? Et après tu diras que tu ne me caches rien ?**

Harry se figea, apparemment pas au courant que Draco ait pu le voir. Il se ressaisit et se retourna vers Draco en souriant

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Drake,** confia-t-il

**- Quoi ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu foutais avec Hermione Granger** ? Révéla le blond. **Hermione Granger, la reine des Gryffondor, créatrice de l'Armée de Dumbledore ? Tu as..**

Draco n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, Harry l'attrapa par le col et le força à le suivre dans les sous-bois qui entouraient également l'allée. Une fois assez éloigné de la lisière, il le plaqua contre un arbre, et serra sa main autour de son cou. Draco était coincé, respirant à peine mais il n'avait pas peur. Il savait désormais qu'Harry était ce genre de personne à pouvoir vous tuer en une fraction de seconde, sans remords parce que vous l'avez mis en danger. Mais Draco n'avait pas peur. A vrai dire, la seule chose qui l'importait à ce moment était la chaleur du souffle d'Harry contre son visage, et ses yeux glacés a quelques centimètres de lui.

**- Tu répètes ça encore une fois en hurlant, et toi et moi on est des hommes morts,** lui expliqua Harry.** Moi je te tue, et après je me fais tuer compris ?. Alors tu fermes ta bouche et tu restes docile.**

Harry ne desserra pas pour autant son étreinte, détaillent le visage de Draco à moins de 5 centimètres du sien. Puis voyant les flammes dansant dans les yeux d'habitude si gris de Draco, il s'éloigna un peu. Il avait conscience qu'il allait devoir fournir une explication, mais il était encore beaucoup trop tôt. Il chercha donc a détendre l'atmosphère

**- Tu as bien failli y passer tu sais ? Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure en m'agrippant avant que je transplane. Je croyais un ennemi,** rigola le brun. **J'aurais été triste de t'avoir tué**. Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Draco se massa le cou tout en s'appuyant d'une jambe contre l'arbre. Les bras croisés, il toisa Harry qui lui faisait face en silence.

**- Mais qui sont vraiment tes ennemis Harry Tom Jedusor ?** Insinua le Serpentard, en accentuant sur le patronyme

Harry pâlit à cette question et demeura silencieux. Il tourna le dos à Draco puis shoota dans la neige en poussant un cri de rage. Il s'accroupit et respira lentement, toujours tourné dans la direction opposé. Draco attendait, toujours appuyé contre son arbre. Harry se releva alors lentement mais tourna juste la tête vers Draco

**- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te le dire. Il est beaucoup trop tôt, tout le monde serait en danger**, tenta l'Héritier.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons mais de très courte durée. Tout ce passa par la suite très vite. Draco se jeta sur Harry bien décidé à lui détruire le visage avec ces deux poings, mais dans un mouvement de défense qui surprit tout le monde, Harry se saisit des deux poignets du blond et sans ménagement les bloqua dans son dos. Bien que le blond faisait une dizaine de centimètres en plus, c'était Harry qui contenait le plus de force des deux. Et en moins d'une demie seconde Draco, qui pensait avoir le dessus, se retrouva les deux bras croisés, les poings dans le dos, au sein des bras d'Harry. Le temps s'arrêta quand les deux garçons se jugèrent, pendant un seconde, leurs visages se touchant presque. La neige tombait sur eux sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, et le silence était simplement entrecoupé de leur deux souffles qui se mêlaient. Harry n'avait pas l'air de vouloir desserrer les bras mais Draco ne faisait également pas beaucoup d'effort pour se détacher.

**- Vas y frappe moi,** suggéra Harry d'une voie sourde. **Frappe moi, repousse moi et je t'embrasserai,** rajouta-t-il sans détacher ces yeux de ceux de Draco

Le cœur de celui-ci rata un battement, il devait avoir mal compris. Il fronça les sourcils : il fallait qu'il ait mal compris.

**- Mais putain Draco ouvre les yeux. Toi et moi c'est le chat et la souris**, ajouta-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour glisser un mot à l'oreille de Draco

**- Aime moi je te fuis, hais moi je te suis** murmura l'Héritier.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Draco, il écarta ces bras de toute ces forces et repoussa Harry. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était qu'Harry mette ses paroles en acte. Au moment où Draco le repoussa, celui-ci attrapa le blond par la nuque et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il avait. Draco resta un instant bloqué, terrifié du fait qu'un homme l'embrassait. Mais ce qu'il interprétait comme du dégoût par son corps (mains moites, cœur branlant, tremblements) n'était qu'en fait une preuve de son désir de ce baiser. Il attrapa Harry par la taille et se laissa tomber contre le tronc. La main gauche d'Harry tirant ces cheveux, sa main droite qui comprimait sa hanche mais surtout ses lèvres, ses lèvres brûlantes et glaciales à la fois, contre les siennes le rendait fou. Il prenait conscience à l'instant que ce baiser était la seule chose qu'il attendait depuis un mois et demi. Il resserra sa prise autour de la veste d'Harry, et celui-ci grogna de plaisir entre ses lèvres. Il sentait son corps contre le sien, un corps d'homme fait de raideur et d'angles qui n'avait rien à avoir avec un corps féminin mais qui l'excitait tout autant. Harry détacha alors ses lèvres de Draco et celui-ci murmura en protestation

**- Putain tu fais quoi là ? Viens par là**

Il attrapa la nuque d'Harry par sa main droite et reposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Si le premier baiser avait tout d'une surprise, celui-ci n'avait plus que le terme passion pour le définir. Il n'était ni tendre, ni amoureux, c'était un baiser enflammé et les lèvres à la fois chaudes et gercées d'Harry le rendait agité. Draco avait envie de plus que ces lèvres, que ce corps collé contre lui, que cette main qui agrippait ses cheveux, et il ne put que gémir quand il sentit la langue du brun contre ses lèvres. Il le mordait, le léchait, l'envoûtait d'un simple coup de langue. Et cette main glacé qui avait soulevé sa chemise, pour s'agripper à sa peau nue le faisait frémir. Il sentait qu'Harry répondait au moindre de ces gestes, qu'il en demandait lui aussi encore plus, et Draco entrouvrit les lèvres pour permettre à leurs langues de danser ensemble, tirant un gémissement de plaisir à son partenaire.

Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, tandis qu'une langue si parfaite frôlait son palais. Il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta quand la main d'Harry migra de sa hanche pour venir se poser contre ses fesses. Les deux garçons étaient envoûtés de ce contact, qui avait brisé la glace entre eux, et chacun répondait à l'action de l'autre. La neige qui tombait sur eux ne les gênait pas, puisqu'ils s'embrasaient tout deux. Ils tâtonnaient, se cherchaient, se trouvaient. A une langue répondait une caresse. À une morsure répondait une crispation. C'était un baiser violent, passionné, qui les mettaient hors du temps mais les consumaient beaucoup trop vite. Ils voulaient sentir chaque caresse comme une plume, chaque baiser comme une marque au fer rouge. La bouche d'Harry se détacha par la suite des lèvres de Draco, qui gronda de mécontentement, pour déposer des baisers le long de sa joue, pour descendre le long de son cou, pour détacher cette écharpe qui l'empêchait d'atteindre la peau marmoréenne qu'il désirait. Il s'attarda sur la clavicule, la mordilla puis remonta jusqu'au lobe d'oreille pour le mordre franchement. Draco émit un rire et serra plus fort ce corps contre lui, mais Harry murmura à son oreille

**- Allez c'est tout pour aujourd'hui,** ajouta d'une voix sourde

Il releva les yeux vers Draco et souriant de voir le désir qui brillait au fond des yeux du blond, et la panique à l'idée que ça s'arrête.

**- Sinon je ne donne pas cher de toi après, si je devais écouter mon envie là,** rajouta-t-il d'une voix suave, sa main s'attardant sur la ceinture du Serpentard

Draco sentit le rouge lui montait aux yeux en réfléchissant aux insinuations d'Harry et le regarda s'éloigner en riant, sans un regard de plus. Il déglutit, et tenta de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Il porta ses mains à ses lèvres, elles avaient le goût du whiskey pur feu. Et rien que cette pensée ne fit que renforcer l'excitation qu'il ressentait et qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas ignorer vu comment il se sentait serré dans son jean.


	8. With one in the fire and one in the snow

**Bonsoiiiiir ! Je vais vite pour poser la suite :) Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent et reviews, vous me mettez de bonne humeur chaque jour ! Si vous avez le moindre commentaire sur l'histoire, que des choses vous plaisent ou non, que vous trouviez que ça n'avance pas ou quoi, surtout n'hésitez pas ! Chaque critique est la bienvenue. **

**Je tiens aussi a préciser si ça intéresser quelqu'un, que les titres des chapitres correspondent a des chansons, sur lesquelles j'écris le chapitre. Si vous voulez la liste, n'hésitez pas ! **

**Aujourd'hui, c'est "Comeback Story" de Kings of Leon !**

**"With one in the fire and one in the snow"**

Draco se réveilla ce matin là, l'esprit embrumé. Il avait mal à la tête et mettait cela sur le compte de la neige et du temps glacial. Tout en restant allongé dans son lit, il réfléchissait à ce qui se passait en ce moment dans sa vie. Il avait été viré de Ste Mangouste pour poursuivre ces études chez lui et par là vivre 1 an entier chez ses parents. Il avait accueilli Harry Tom Jedusor, qu'il avait d'abord détesté, puis apprécié en tant qu'ami. Il avait senti cette tension entre l'Héritier et lui même mais n'avais su deviner quels sentiments se cachaient derrière cette tension. Et désormais il était perdu. Ce baiser, qui l'avait à la fois traumatisé et rendu complètement accro avait foutu le bazar dans son cerveau.

Non seulement il remettait en cause sa sexualité – il avait juste là était persuadé de n'être attiré uniquement que par des femmes- mais en plus il posait un véritable doute sur la nature des sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il avait d'abord pensé que ce n'était qu'une amitié forte, puis que son attirance pour lui résultait simplement d'une curiosité envers ce que pouvait être l'amour entre deux hommes. Mais l'absence total de conversations, d'échange ne serait-ce que visuel avec Harry au cours de la semaine qui avait suivi le baiser avait mis en valeur un sentiment en lui : il lui manquait. Mais ce n'était pas simplement un manque passager, c'était un manque vital, une envie de lui parler, entendre sa voix, sentir son souffle contre lui. Il voulait même plus que cela, il voulait le toucher, le caressait, l'embrassait et ressentait au plus profond de lui ce manque physique qui commençait à le rendre fou.

Il avait conscience qu'il aurait très bien pu enfoncer la porte de la chambre d'a côté, et confronter Harry pour lui demander des explications ( ou le plaquer contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement , comme il l'avait si souvent rêvé depuis une semaine). Mais Draco ne l'avait pas fait. Premièrement parce qu'aller enfoncer la porte d'Harry reviendrait à avoir que ce silence le dérangeait, l'énervait, le tuait. Et donc reviendrait à avouer son attirance. Il tenait quand même à garder une certaine part de fierté, surtout qu'elle avait été mise bien à mal parce leur embrassade de la semaine précédente. Mais ce qui avait surtout retenu Draco, c'était qu'il comprenait ce silence et l'acceptait.

Après tout, il n'était à moitié que deux inconnus qui se côtoyaient depuis deux mois, et même si Draco ressentait une urgence physique, mentalement il était complètement perdu. Et ne saurait donc absolument pas quoi faire ni dire en cas de confrontation. Il n'avait donc pas enfoncé cette porte, pas cherché d'explications, pas plaquer contre un mur ce foutu mec, parce qu'il avait la trouille. En ce sens, il acceptait qu'Harry l'ignore, même si cette attente ne faisait que renforcer son désordre mental. Il ne dormait plus, ne pensant plus qu'a ce qu'il s'était passé et cherchait des explications alors qu'il ne devrait pas. Il avait envie de tout envoyé valser, de défoncer cette porte et de hurler contre ce pauvre type qui le rendait complètement dingue. D'un seul coup Draco se releva de son lit, énervé contre la terre entière, et premièrement contre lui même. Quelle tapette, il avait peur de se confronter à un mec.

_- « Tapette, tu peux le dire vu le plaisir que t'as pris à lui rouler des pelles »_ pensa-t-il.

Il soupira et retomba dans son lit. Sa colère était tombé aussi sèche quand il avait repensé à la sensations de ces lèvres sur les siennes. Il décida de se lever, se laver et de continuer sa journée comme il le faisait depuis une semaine : en ignorant complètement ce qu'il avait pu se passer. Du moins de l'extérieur, car de l'intérieur il bouillait. Une fois sous la douche, il avait espéré que son esprit s'envolerait dans les volutes de buée de l'eau brûlante, mais il n'en était que pire. Cette sensation légère de l'eau, qui à la fois lui martelait la peau, et le caressait lui faisait penser aux lèvres d'Harry qui glissait contre son cou et à ses mains, qui s'agrippaient fermement à ses hanches. Il soupira en sentant la brûlure au fond de son ventre, ce désir si fort qu'il ressentait et qui ne se gênait absolument pas pour se manifester sur une certaine partie de son corps. Il cru qu'il allait devenir fou, et tourna l'eau pour s'arroser d'un jet glacé, espérant réduire ces ardeurs. Bien sûr, ça n'eut aucun effet à part de faire louper à son cœur un battement et de le rendre encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Il sortit de la douche et au moment où il allait attraper sa serviette sur l'évier en face, la porte s'ouvrit et il s'arrêta dans son geste. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte se trouvait Harry, entièrement habillé qui le regardait stupéfait.

Il se stoppa dans l'encadrement, la main sur la poignée mais ne se gênait absolument pas pour détailler le corps complètement nu de Draco devant lui, ses yeux passant de ses cheveux longs trempés, ses épaules fines mais musclées qu'il avait adoré caressait, son ventre mince. Il ne voyait même plus les cicatrices qui lui couvrait le corps, pour Harry, ces cicatrices faisait parti de Draco et il les acceptait et les aimait. Ce qu'il ne pouvait éviter par contre, c'était l'importante érection que le blond pouvait avoir et qui lui coupait le souffle. Au fond de lui il espérait être la cause de cet état, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Son regard croisa les yeux gris du Serpentard, et la chaleur dans la pièce monta d'un coup, non pas à cause de l'eau brûlante qui avait coulé de la douche, mais de la tension sexuelle qu'un simple regard avait crée entre les deux garçons. Harry fit alors un mouvement vers lui et cela fonctionna comme un électrochoc pour Draco. Celui-ci se précipita sur sa serviette en rougissant. Il tourna le dos à Harry tout en cherchant à arranger ces cheveux mouillés, et voulut se redonner une contenance.

**- Tu peux pas toquer avant d'ouvrir ?** Tenta-t-il mais sa voix se brisa légèrement sous l'émotion.

**- Désolé, t'étais pas dans la chambre et j'entendais pas l'eau couler, me suis permit d'entrer,** expliqua-t-il d'une voix tout aussi tremblante.

Draco croisa son regard à travers le miroir, et encore une fois, il sentit brûlant. Ce type le rendait fou, et il en devenait lui même dingue. Il retourna dans sa chambre en bousculant Harry en passant, la main fermement serré contre sa serviette pour éviter qu'elle tombe. Il chercha des vêtements dans son armoire, et retourna dans la salle de bain, d'où il claqua la porte. Derrière la porte fermé, il sentit son cœur exploser. Non seulement, son attitude de parfait idiot planté sur ses orteils n'avait pas arrangé ces affaires, mais surtout il avait donné là la preuve à Harry de l'effet qu'il pouvait lui faire. Il soupira en revêtant ces habits et retourna dans la chambre. Harry l'attendait, assis dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?** Lança Draco. Sa voix avait pris une intonation agressive, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Harry marqua un arrêt, visiblement surpris et blessé de ce ton.

**- Je voulais simplement te proposer que tu m'expliques comment monter à cheval, mais apparemment je te dérange donc je vais te laisser tranquille avec ta mauvaise humeur**, répliqua le brun sur le même ton agressif.

Il se leva en direction de la porte mais Draco le rattrapa d'une main, mût par une pulsion soudaine. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et tous les deux se jaugèrent quelques secondes

**- Ok on y vas, c'est bon. Je veux bien t'apprendre à monter à cheval, mais je sais pas si t'avais remarqué qu'il neige et que c'est pas vraiment les meilleurs conditions,** expliqua Draco.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il jeta un regard vers la fenêtre et vit que tout son argumentation pouvait partir à la poubelle. Le temps maussade qui s'était abattu sur la région depuis une semaine avait laissé place à un ciel bleu et un soleil brillant, qui commençait à faire fondre ls centimètres de neige qui recouvrait le jardin

**- Serait-tu myope également ? Je te prête mes lunettes si tu veux..** se moqua Harry, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**- Super drôle** répliqua Draco en poussant Harry qui manqua de trébucher contre le fauteuil. **En parlant de lunettes, tu peux enlever les tiennes ?**

**- Nope. Myope comme une taupe,** répondit le brun en soupirant .

**- Le problème c'est que si le cheval s'emballe, tu peux tomber et les casser,** expliqua le blond.** Je connais un sortilège qui te donnera une vue correcte pendant un temps donné.**

**- Tu peux faire ça ?** Lâcha Harry les yeux interloqués. **Punaise pourquoi je connais pas ce sort, ça me serait bien utile parfois..**

**- Bouge pas,** dit Draco en allant chercher sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet.

Il retourna devant Harry qui était resté près du fauteuil, et s'approcha de lui. Doucement, il leva les mains vers le visage d'Harry qui recula légèrement.

**- Fais moi confiance idiot, je vais pas te rendre aveugle,** rétorqua le blond

**- ça changerait pas grand chose de toute façon,** déclara Harry en tournant la tête

**-** Bon** ça y est t'as fini d'arrêter de bouger ?** S'énerva Draco

**- Oui oui vas y,** démontra Harry en restant parfaitement droit devant lui. **Tu peux y aller. j'ai confiance en toi** rajouta-t-il dans un murmure que seul Draco pu entendre.

Celui ci releva la tête du brun et retira doucement ces lunettes et qu'il referma et lui tendit. Le brun ne détacha pas une seule seconde ces yeux des miroirs argents qui le regardait, tandis qu'il prenait les lunettes. Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit ces doigts frôler celui du blond, mais Draco fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, alors qu'il avait senti le même trouble en lui.

-** Ferme les yeux,** murmura-t-il doucement

Le brun s'exécuta et Draco eu l'impression de l'avoir à sa merci. Il savait qu'il devait se concentrer sur le sort pour ne pas le rater, mais la seule chose qui l'hypnotisait ici c'était ces lèvres rosées, légèrement entrouvertes, qui étaient une véritable invitation au baiser. Il détailla chaque coin de sa peau, ces mâchoires volontaires, ces joues creusées, ces rides au coin des yeux. Il avait envie d'embrasser chaque partie de ce visage et par là répondait à une pulsion tellement nouvelle pour lui, qui n'avait jusque là était attiré uniquement par des femmes. Mais finalement il ne voyait aucune différence. Ce n'était pas un genre fille ou garçon qu'il avait envie d'embrasser, mais une personne, un corps qu'il désirait.

**- C'est sensé être aussi long ?** demanda Harry d'un coup

Draco sursauta, et redescendit sur terre pour se concentrer sur le sort. Il appuya sa baguette sur chaque paupière close et murmura une incantation. Il eut quelques crépitements au bout de sa baguette puis plus rien

**- C'est bon, ouvre les yeux**, dit-il.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. Il attrapa le regard argent posé devant lui et sursauta.

**- Waouh. C'est magique ton truc,** s'ébahit-il, avant de rigoler de sa phrase. **Oui forcément, c'est magique.**

Draco sourit et tenta de cacher son trouble qui, il en était persuadé, pouvait se lire sur ces joues brûlantes.

**- Bon on y va ?** Demanda-t-il pour se donner une contenance

**- C'est parti !** S'écria l'Héritier comme un enfant de 6 ans.

**- Tu te débrouilles pas si mal que ça pour quelqu'un qui monte pour la première fois de sa vie,** observa Draco

Il avait donné à Harry une jument Apaloosa, une race rare à la robe moitié noire, moitié tacheté et le brun se débrouillait assez bien. Il se tenait droit, maintenait fermement les rênes et semblait à peu près à l'aise.

**- Pas trop de mérite, ta jument là a pas l'air d'être une hystérique**, répondit Harry

**- C'est bien pour ça que je te l'ai donné andouille**, déclara le blond

**- T'aimes bien insulter les gens aussi non ?** Remarqua l'Héritier

Un silence se posa entre les deux garçons, seulement brisé par les pas de chevaux dans la neige.

**- J'ai encore dit une connerie ?** Demanda Harry d'un ton méfiant.

**- Non, c'est juste que je réfléchissais à ce que tu viens de dire. Oui j'ai l'habitude de donner des noms aux gens, mais en fait c'est une marque d'affection. Je fais ça qu'avec les gens où j'ai une relation ..intime on va dire.** Expliqua Draco dans un murmure.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et encore une fois ils sentirent un courant électrique entre eux. Harry n'avait qu'une envie, descendre de cheval pour embrasser Draco. Il ressentait ce besoin au fond de lui, qu'il avait tenté de refréner toute la semaine en se disant que c'était juste des conneries de pulsions, mais il devait bien admettre de la peau marmoréenne de Draco hurlait la tentation.

**- ça fait longtemps que tu sais monter à cheval ?** Demanda-t-il pour se refaire un visage.

**- Je sais pas, j'ai du commencer a l'âge de 5 ans, 6 ans sur un poney. J'ai commencé sur les vieux chevaux de mon père, avec un professeur particulier. Puis a 16 ans j'ai eu Solstice, et surtout le droit de le monter seul. Depuis c'est mon compagnon de balade.**

**- C'est un cheval magnifique,** accorda le brun même s'il n'y connaissait rien en chevaux

**- Il peut, c'est un pur-sang,** dévoilà le blond.

Il aimait bien s'en vanter et c'est dans ce genre de phrase finalement qu'il se disait qu'il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis Poudlard. L'argent restait sa fierté, et toutes les possessions matérielles, pour peu qu'elles soient de qualité le rendait fier. Il surprit le regard amusé d'Harry qui s'inclina devant tant de modestie.

**- Et si on faisait une pause ?** Proposa le blond. **Ça fait presque deux heures qu'on se balade.**

**- Sérieusement ? Ça passe vite quand on est en bonne compagnie**

Draco ne releva pas et pourtant son cœur avait raté un battement. Il dirigea Solstice vers un chemin à droite qui, il le savait, menait à une clairière. Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, il vérifia qu'Harry le suivait bien mais celui-ci semblait avoir du mal avec sa jument qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de partir à droite. Il revint en arrière et tendit la main à Harry pour que celui-ci lui tende les rênes.

**- Allez ma belle, tu suis s'il te plaît**, murmura d'une voix suave tandis qu'il s'adressait au cheval.

Celui-ci avança sans problème au son de la voix de Draco et Harry éclata de rire

**- J'avais juste à user de mes charmes en fait, pour qu'elle avance cette bourrique, c'est ça ?** Requérit le brun

**- Elle ne sait pas rester insensible à mes charmes, c'est là le mystère,** révéla le blond

**- Elle est pas la seule d'ailleurs.**.avait rajouté Harry, d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que Draco l'entende.

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent du regard, encore chargé d'électricité mais aucun ne prononça un mot.

**- Viens on s'arrête dans la clairière la bas,** répondit Draco en jetant les rênes à son compagnon.

Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir et il était gêné de ce genre de phrase. D'un côté il était flatté, de l'autre il était furieux contre Harry, qui l'évitait pendant une semaine, le laissait dans l'ignorance puis lui balançait ce genre de phrase. Il stoppa le cheval, et descendit avec souplesse avant d'accrocher les rênes autour de l'arbre le plus proche. D'un œil amusé, il suivit la descente d'Harry, qui elle n'avait rien d'élégante ni de souple.

**- Tu ressembles à un hippopotame qui plonge dans l'eau quand tu descends de cheval** se moqua-t-il

Harry lui lança un regard noir et ne répondit rien. Il retira sa veste et l'accrocha sur la selle tandis qu'il alla s'asseoir sur un tronc qui traînait là. Draco retira également sa veste, mourant de chaud sous le soleil brillant. Un tel temps était une aubaine, il ne devait pas excéder plus de 4 ou 5 degrés mais avec le soleil, le froid était tout fait supportable.

**- T'as faim ?** Cria-t-il à Harry qui boudait toujours sur son tronc.

Celui-ci se retourna vivement et Draco éclata de rire en lisant la faim dans ces yeux. Il sorti de sa sacoche ce qu'il avait piqué dans les cuisines, à savoir du pain, de la charcuterie et du fromage et les apporta devant Harry. Les deux garçons firent un festin de leurs victuailles en discutant de tout et de rien. Toute trace de tension, quelque quelle soit avait disparu de leur relation, et les conversations étaient marquées par des rires francs.

**- Roh j'ai bien mangé,** exposa Harry tout en se tenant le ventre.

Draco sourit simplement et un silence s'installa entre eux.

**- Au fait,** et le blond tourna la tête vers Harry pour attraper son regard,** tu vas me dire ce que tu foutais avec Hermione Granger ?** Balanca-t-il.

Il vit le regard d'Harry s'assombrir, ces mâchoires se serrer. Puis dans seul coup il se leva et leva un bras dans un geste d'énervement et le tronc où Draco était assis explosa d'un seul coup. Celui-ci tomba dans la neige en grognant.

**- Merde mais ça va pas la tête ?** rétorqua-t-il.

**- Mais c'est toi putain ! Tu me pousses à bout**, lui cria Harry

**- Ah ouais ? Et tu m'expliques en quoi je te pousses à bout ?** Demanda Draco en se levant et en faisant face à Harry.** T'as des choses à cacher Potter ?**

Harry s'énerva et poussa Draco d'un coup, qui retomba à terre.

**- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, maintenant tu fermes ta putain de curiosité et tu patientes. Ok ?** Lui somma l'Héritier en se penchant vers lui. **Je t'ai dit que c'était beaucoup trop tôt, donc tu ravales ton caractère de merde et tu fais comme si t'avais rien vu d'accord ?** Rajouta-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

Draco ne répondit pas et Harry lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci accepta la main et épousseta son pantalon une fois relevé.

**- ça y est t'es calmé ?** Formula l'Héritier

Ce fut la phrase de trop, et Harry ne vit pas venir le poing de Draco qui lui explosa le nez. Il tomba à terre en gémissant. sous la douleur

**- Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ?** Déclara-t-il d'une voix hésitante, butant sur les mots à cause du sang qui lui encombrait la bouche.

**- Mon problème c'est toi et tes putains de mystères ! Merde quoi !** S'énerva Draco. **On a le même âge, on partage les mêmes idées, on habite la même baraque mais t'es pas fichu de m'expliquer pourquoi tu me ment comme ça. Par contre pour me plaquer contre un mur et me rouler des pelles pour éviter de s'expliquer, là y'a quelqu'un !**

Harry se releva avec difficulté et toucha son nez en grimaçant.

**- T'abuses, tu m'as pété le nez. Je pisse le sang maintenant, t'es content ?** Protesta le brun

**- Je m'en fous tu le mérites** rétorqua Draco, visiblement fier de son coup.

Harry soupira et s'appuya contre l'arbre le plus proche. Draco eu alors piété de lui. Harry avait l'air épuisé. Il savait que le jeune homme était sujet à des insomnies, puisqu'il l'entendait faire des ronds dans sa chambre toute la nuit, et parfois il l'entendait crier dans son sommeil. Le visage d'Harry en sang, ne respirait pas seulement la douleur mais aussi la résignation, l'angoisse. Draco s'approcha de lui, et maintient sa tête tandis qu'il essuyait le sang avec sa manche.

**- Tu vas abîmer ton pull en faisant ça**, lui expliqua Harry

**- Je m'en fous, j'en ai d'autre**, répondit le blond. **Bouge pas**, tandis qu'il appuyait sa baguette contre le nez de Draco en murmurant un sort.

Celui-ci grimaça sous la douleur de son nez qui se remettait en place puis remercia Draco. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et Draco fut surpris de ce qu'il trouva dans les yeux d'Harry : à la fois une sorte d'affection, couplé à de la résignation. Ces yeux, sans les lunettes étaient encore plus verts, encore plus brillants et Draco se prenait ce regard en pleine figure et avait l'impression qu'il lisait en lui.

**- Ecoute, je sais bien que tu veux des réponses, et qui n'en voudrais pas. Mais je veux que tu comprennes qu'il est encore beaucoup trop tôt.** Raconta Harry. **C'est une situation complexe, dangereuse autant pour moi que pour toi. Tu vas être impliqué dans ce qui va se passer dans les mois à venir, et moins tu en sais, mieux tu te portes. Je veux que tu me croies, que tu me fasses confiance.**

Draco ne répondit rien. Il ne savait que penser de cette situation, de savoir ce que Harry Tom Jedusor, héritier de Voldemort pouvait bien faire avec Hermione Granger, fondatrice de l'Armée de Dumbledore. C'était comme mélanger le soleil et la lune, le feu et la glace. Il allait répliquer quand Harry lui attrapa le bras.

**- Regarde moi. Regarde moi vraiment et dis moi ce que tu en lis dans mes yeux**, lui demanda-t-il.

Draco se força à regarder ces yeux émeraudes qui brillaient d'émotion. Il se sentit submergé par tant de choses qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Puis il murmura dans un silence presque complet et à contrecoeur.

- **La vérité...**

Draco releva les yeux et croisa ceux d'Harry, si près de son visage. Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il attrapa Harry par la nuque et viens poser ces lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit Harry gémir tandis qu'il le plaquait contre l'arbre, inversant aujourd'hui les rôles, les deux bras autour du visage du brun. Il ne l'embrassait pas simplement, il lui dévorait les lèvres, les mordait, les léchait. Il voulait s'imprégner de son odeur, de sa texture, de son goût. Et les mains glacées d'Harry soulevant son haut pour lui agripper les hanches l'envoûtaient. Harry le serrait si fort, enfonçant ces ongles dans sa peau tandis que leurs langues dansaient ensemble. Il écarta les jambes et vient coller le corps de Draco encore plus près de lui. Celui-ci gémit quand son bassin vint se coller à celui du brun. Ces mains glissèrent de l'arbre pour venir se perdre dans les cheveux bruns et s'y accrocher comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry se détacha de Draco, lui mordit la lèvre inférieure et glissa ces lèvres contre son cou, comme une caresse. Ses mains lâchèrent ses hanches pour glisser le long des fesses de Draco. Celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière, soupirant de plaisir tandis qu'une bouche lui mordait le cou, tandis que des mains comprimaient ces fesses. Il perdait la tête dans ces émotions, et sourit quand il entendit la respiration d'Harry s'accélérer à mesure qu'il soulevait son tee shirt pour y glisser ses mains. Il entreprit d'explorer à nouveau cette bouche qu'il aimait tant, à tel point qu'il voulait la posséder. Puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Draco sentit une main se poser sur son entrejambe, la caresser, la compresser, l'excitant encore davantage. Il retira ses lèvres et murmura dans un halètement

-** Punaise arrête tu vas me rendre fou..**

**- C'est bien l'intérêt,** lui chuchota Harry au coin de l'oreille.

Sans qu'il ai put rétorquer une seule seconde, il sentit les doigts experts d'Harry retirer le bouton de son pantalon, et se glisser dans son caleçon. Il voulut arrêter Harry d'une main mais celui-ci bloqua son bras dans son dos.

**- laisse toi aller. Fais moi confiance** souffla Harry avant de récupérer les lèvres du blond.

Alors Draco le laissa faire. Il ne pouvait nier que cette main qui caressait son sexe ne l'excitait pas, bien au contraire. Au fond de lui, il se savait terrifié de ce geste d'intimité avec un garçon, mais rien que l'odeur de la peau d'Harry lui faisait oublier tout le reste. Il plongea sa tête dans les cheveux du brun, lui suçota le lobe d'oreille et sourit du gémissement de plaisir qui en ressortit. Il s'abandonnait das des odeurs, celle d'une peau qui l'excitait tant. Il s'abandonnait dans un toucher, celui d'une main glissant encore et encore le long de son érection jusqu'à le pousser à bout. Il s'abandonnait dans des sons, ces gémissements de plaisir qu'il entendait au creux de son oreille, ces halètements qui sortait de lui, de plus en plus fort à mesure que cette main le serrait de plus en plus fort. Il se sentait à bout, se sentait proche d'imploser à tout moment et ce fut trois mots prononcés à son oreille qui le détendirent définitivement.

_**« Laisse toi aller** », _chuchota Harry, d'une voix suave, avant de soupirer de plaisir en sentant Draco se relâcher entre ses doigts.

Le blond rejeta la tête en un dernière soupir tandis qu'il jouissait dans cette main experte. Ses genoux lâchèrent sous l'orgasme et Harry le rattrapa avec le bras.

**- Hé, reste avec moi ok ?** Jasa le brun.** Je savais que j'étais doué mais de là à te faire défaillir**, rajouta-t-il en s'éloignant vers le cheval.

**- Va te faire voir enfoiré, je vois pas de quoi tu parles,** objecta le blond en prenant appui sur le tronc, pour reprendre ces esprits.

Harry revient un mouchoir à la main, s'essuya la main avant de le tendre à Draco qui l'accepta en maugréant.

**- Qu'est ce qui a ? T'es de mauvaise humeur maintenant ?** S'interrogea le brun

**- Non,** rétorqua le blond. **C'est juste que je déteste perdre pied comme je viens de le faire,** rajouta-t-il les joues rougissantes.

**- Faudra t'y habituer en tout cas** révéla Harry un sourire pervers au coin des lèvres avant de s'approcher de Draco et de l'embrasser délicatement.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry l'embrassait de cette façon et Draco en fut surpris. Il commençait à se dire qu'ils n'étaient pas simplement qu'une attraction sexuelle.

**- ça va se passer à chaque fois comme ça alors ? On va se foutre sur la gueule puis se rouler des pelles pour compenser ?** Pointa le blond.

**- Je pourrais me contenter de t'embrasser mais tu me cherches à chaque fois. Prends t'en qu'a toi même..** rétorqua Harry en s'éloignant pour éviter le coup de Draco. **Allez viens on rentre, on s'est assez amusé pour aujourd'hu**i rajouta-t-i, un regard lubrique en direction de Draco qui lui répondit d'un doigt d'honneur.


End file.
